You Can Never Tell With Rockstars
by YesterdaysFuture
Summary: Allison is just your average girl. Her and her brother live together, along with their 3 other friends- Jeph, Branden, and Quinn. Allison must deal with many issues unlike what she's experienced before...
1. Chapter 1

On My Own - Part 1

Part 1

I woke up to the sound of "All That I've Got" by The Used playing downstairs.

'_Yeah right, like you call that music._' I thought. It was terrible. It always was. I got washed up and went into the kitchen really tired. I heard a noise and looked over to see my brother Bert, getting something to drink out of the fridge.

"You need to go lay down. Your eyes are really black and baggy." he stated, looking at me while drinking some orange juice.

"What?" I asked, still too tired to realize what was going on.

"You look like you haven't slept in years." he said laughing. I hated him. He was just so _evil _sometimes.

"Well, you look retarded. Wait a second….that's just your face. You should go do something about that." I said, using one of my best comebacks.

"You need some sleep, go lay down! I'm serious." he said.

"I WOULD'VE GOTTEN MORE SLEEP IF YOU AND YOUR SO-CALLED "BAND" DIDN'T HAVE REHEARSAL AT EIGHT O'CLOCK IN THE FREAKIN' MORNING!" I screamed, causing Bert to back up. Bert looked at me, filled with anger.

"WELL SORRY, THIS HAPPENS TO BE THE ONLY TIME WE-" he turned to see three very confused looking people, standing there, staring at us. It was Jeph, Quinn, and Branden.

"As I was saying, THIS HAPPENS TO BE-" Bert looked up and noticed they were still there.

"Would you just go away?" he politely asked.

"Why?" Branden said.

"JUST BECAUSE, ALRIGHT?" I yelled, still angry at my brother.

"What's going on anyways, did you catch Bert over here slacking off again?" Jeph asked. "AS A MATTER OF FACT, NO, YOU GUYS WOKE ME UP!" I yelled obviously, still mad at everyone.

"WELL SORRY, THIS HAPPENS TO BE THE ONLY TIME WE COULD GET TOGETHER AND PRACTICE BECAUSE ALL OF US HAD PLANS!" Jeph yelled. "Thanks for making my point, Jeph." Bert said.

"No problem. Besides Bert, what were you doing in here?" Jeph asked.

"Nothing. I was just getting something to drink." Bert said. "No….what were you doing Bert?" we all yelled at once.

"Okay, you caught me, I confess, I came in here so I could avoid singing." Bert said. God. My brother was such a slacker.

"...but you love me so you'd _never_ get mad." he grinned. The rest of the day, they went off and on practicing until 5:00. I ate dinner, and then decided to watch a movie. Everyone left after dinner to go see some of their friends.

"We're leaving. Okay Al?" Jeph called from the other room.

"Sure. Whatever." I replied.

Jeph's POV

"Hey dude, I think I'm going to stay here." Quinn said.

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" I asked as I stood in the doorway.

"I'm tired. I think I'll just stay here and sleep." I could tell there was something going on with him.

"Okay, fine- whatever. See ya." I said walking out the door.

Normal POV

I heard the door close. '_Thank god. Peace at last._' I thought. I was glad they were gone. They were just too annoying sometimes.

"Hey. Mind if I join you?" I heard someone say. I turned around, and looked at Quinn standing there.

"Sure. Wait, I thought you went with them." I said.

"Nah. I'm a little too tired to get into whatever mess they have planned." he said, while sitting down next to me.

'_God he's gorgeous... Get it together! What's wrong with you? He's your brother's best friend!' _I thought.

"So what are we going to watch?" he asked looking at me.

'_Man…I could just look into his eyes forever…COME ON! I'm such an idiot.'_ I couldn't stop thinking about him…things were going to be tough I could tell.

"I'm not sure yet." I replied.

"Then let's watch whatever is on TV." He suggested.

"Sure…" I turned to give him the remote.

"What's the movie channel?" he asked looking towards me.

'_OH MY GOD! WILL HE STOP LOOKING AT ME WITH HIS GORGEOUS SELF!' _ I started to space out, looking into his eyes. "Uh….I think it's 42". I answered. I was starting to come back.

"Okay then, let's watch some lame Saturday night movies." He said while flipping over to the movie channel. At that comment I just couldn't help but smile.

'_No! Don't smile you loser…but then again that was pretty funny. GOSH! I NEED TO LEAVE!' _ I thought to myself.

"What? All they play on Saturday nights are those crappy frickin romance stories, and on rare occasions, horror films that have seriously lame special effects." He continued.

'_Please don't play a romance movie…play a horror instead. It may have lame special effects, but it would be awkward if they played a romance._' I sat there getting my hopes up….and sure enough they were playing a romance.

'_Crap. Just what I wanted...' _

"Ha, its the usual crappy romance film. Why don't we just skip the movie tonight." He suggested.

'_He's thinking the same thing- it'd be too awkward to watch a romance with each other.' _

"Sure. I think I'm gonna go to bed." I said heading to the stairs.

"Yeah. Me too." He followed me to the stairs.

"…Race you up." I said.

'_Race you up? Where did that come from you freak?'_

"Sure. On your mark…..get set……GO!" he yelled running up the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

On My Own - Part 1

Part 2

Normal POV

I woke up to see Quinn lying on the couch in my room. What was he doing here? I looked around. I saw a bottle of Tylenol and an ice pack lying on the table.

'_What are these doing here? What happened?'_

"Good Morning Ms. Clumsy." Quinn said, waking up.

"What happened? Why are you in here?" I had been so confused at the moment.

"Well...our little 'race' up the stairs ended horribly. Your ankle twisted, causing you to trip and hit your head on the railing." He answered.

"Oh. Well I'll be fine _now_…" I told him.

"I think I'm just gonna go back to sleep for awhile." I continued.

"Sure. I'll be downstairs if you and your gimpy self need anything." He looked at me as he walked out the door.

"Okay." I said looking back at him.

Quinn's POV

I walked downstairs to the kitchen, got some cereal and sat on the couch to watch TV.

_**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK **_

I went to answer the door. Hopefully the door didn't wake up Al.

"Hel-" I said opening the door. It was Bert and Jeph.

"Where is Branden?" I asked.

"He's still over at Will's place!" Bert yelled.

"Shut it! Allison is asleep." I stated, trying to keep Bert quiet.

"Still asleep? I thought she is usually awake at this time." Jeph said.

"Yeah, but she hit her head _and _twisted her ankle last night, so she is resting." I told Jepha.

"I'm gonna go wake her up!" Bert said, walking up the stairs.

Normal POV

I was sound asleep, until I could feel the cold hands of someone shaking me.

"God, let me sleep!" I said tiredly.

"Wake up, wake up Allison, wake up." Bert said.

"What's the rush?" I asked.

"We're going on a road trip, hurry up and pack, they're waiting in the RV." he said. "Where are we going this time, because last time you were freaking little kids out at Disney." I told him, reminding him of last time we went on a road trip.

"Don't worry, we're going to beat the crap out of Gerard." he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because he's there of course!" he said happily. I hated my brother, but this was the best thing he's ever thought of. The MCR guys, and my brother and the gang were basically like my brothers, so I enjoyed going to visit Gerard.

"Okay." I said. I hadn't seen them in forever.

'_Five hour drive with these four, how thrilling_!' I thought to myself..

"Okay, first we have to go to……WAL-MART!!" Bert screamed, jumping on my bed to wake me up. "Okay, then Wal-Mart it is." I said.

"Good, 'cause I have to buy make-up, food, video games, movies, and-" Bert said as I cut him off.

"Bert you don't have to name everything you have to buy." I said slightly annoyed. "Okay, so my point is HURRY UP 'CAUSE I HAVE A LOT TO BUY!" Bert yelled with excitement. After about 30 minutes of listening to Bert I went into my closet and grabbed one of my 'The Academy Is…' t-shirts and some jeans, got dressed and went downstairs.

"Why are you supporting Will?" he asked with a childish voice.

"…Why not? After all he is better than you. You suck." I asked.

"Well, you could've supported Gerard." he said.

"Well Gerard isn't worth it. He actually isn't worth anything. He's just there for good looks." I said. That idiot hadn't even realized I said he sucked. If he did he'd yell at me. We sat there and talked for awhile, until Jeph came through the door.

"Bert don't let me catch you messing around in here!" he yelled, "Oh, so you're talking. That's just as bad. Anyways, you left us in the car for an hour!" he continued.

I hated it when Jeph yelled, because since he was the oldest, he was in charge.

"I mean first you leave us in the car for an hour, and then-" he looked up and noticed we were gone. We had gone out to the car when Jeph was yelling. Bert was laughing, but every time one of us asked him why he always said "You'll see." He saw Jeph walking towards the car, and as soon as he opened the door,

Bert yelled "There you go talking to yourself again, and you leave us in the car for-checks watch 5 minutes!"

"Oh shut up." Jeph said. By that time everyone was laughing except Quinn.

"What's going on?" Quinn asked. At this point everyone gave him looks like weren't gonna repeat themselves.


	3. Chapter 3

"You guys are meanies." Quinn mumbled.

"Okay, fine. I'll tell you." Jeph said.

"Okay well, I know it has to deal with Bert, because it always has to deal with Bert." Quinn said.

"Okay, we were waiting all that time because those two idiots decided to have a talk." Jeph said slowly, making sure Quinn understood.

"Okay." Quinn said. It was one of his "blonde moments". I looked over at Quinn- he had a huge grin on his face.

'_What? Why was he grinning? Was he grinning at me?'_ I quickly turned all decided to skip Wal-Mart as we had already wasted a bunch of time. I had fallen asleep instantly. I woke up to see Bert driving. Then I thought, '_Wait a second Bert is driving!'_ I started to panic. Let's just say that every time you get in the car with him driving, you have like seven near-death experiences.

"How long have we been on the road?" I asked in a frightened voice.

"Don't panic Allison, we've been on the road for about two hours." he said leaving me in shock.

"Two hours already, and we haven't crashed?" I thought. I was happy I was safe.

"Bert, am I hallucinating or is it really you driving?" I asked in a panicky tone.

"Are you serious?" I heard someone say. I looked up to see Jeph driving.

'_Agh. Once again Jepha's shaggy hair made me confuse him for Bert.'_

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously. Jeph sighed.

"After you guys fell asleep, Bert was doing good drove about a mile, and gave up, worried about crashing and you getting hurt, so I took over. He went to the back with you, Quinn, and Branden, woke you guys up, and believe it or not, you four decided to have some fun. You know, drank beer, played video games, watched movies, and…well, fell back asleep. You, Bert, and Quinn fell asleep on the floor, with Branden on the couch, that is until he didn't realize it, fell off the couch and slept on the floor too." Jeph said, leaving me even more confused.

"So, in other words, I had a bunch of 'fun' with Bert and the guys, got drunk, and woke up with a huge hangover, and am now totally confused?" I asked, climbing into the passenger's seat. "Pretty much." Jeph said. Then we rode silent for a few minutes before they woke up. They said good morning and went into the game room.

"Did anything happen last night?" I asked Jepha.

"What do you mean?" he turned to quickly look at me.

"Nevermind…" I said, still wondering about what exactly happened.

Quinn came in with a cell phone in his hand, and whispered something in Jeph's ear. As we were coming up to the next exit, Jeph started to speed up, to turn the exit.

'_This isn't the way to Gerard's_._'_ I thought. I ignored it thinking they wanted more food or something, until I heard Quinn on the phone.

Quinn's POV

"Hey Gerard, there is going to be a slight delay." I told him.

"Are you in Cali yet?"

"No, we're in Nevada, I think."

"Nevada? What are you guys doing there? Gambling?"

"No Gerard, we aren't gambling…"

"Are you sure, because that's like what you guys would do."

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Then what is it?"

"It's Bert."

"Bert? Oh geez…is he sick?"

"Yeah, we're heading to the hospital now."

"Where are you guys?"

"One sec, let me ask Jeph."

"Hey Jeph where are we?" I asked him.

"Carson City."

"Okay."

"Hey Gee, we're in Carson City."

"Okay, bye."

I hung up, worried about Al.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

Part 4

Normal POV

I was frightened by what I heard.

'_What? What happened? Why were we heading towards the hospital?' _I was starting to become confused, more than scared.

"What's wrong, what happened to Bert?" I asked. I could feel tears falling down my face.

'_Why are you crying? It probably isn't anything major…but then again…NO! DON'T THINK ABOUT WHAT COULD HAPPEN! IT'LL ONLY MAKE THINGS WORSE!' _

"He has just been throwing up, and he has a high fever. Don't worry he's with Branden." Quinn said, trying to calm me down.

'_Aw…he's trying to cheer me up. Does he feel the same? Or…is he just being a good 'brother'? Who am I kidding? Of course he's just being a good 'brother'…better than Bert ever was…he's just being the sweet person he really is.' _

"You can go sit with him if you want." he continued. I walked in the room still crying.

"I thought you said I sucked, looks like you changed your mind."

'_Oh. So he did hear what I said.' _ I thought.

"I was just kidding and you know that." I said, walking away.

"Allison get back here! You don't want me to stand up and throw up on you do you?" he asked.

"No, I don't."

"Okay, so get yourself back here."

"FINE!" I sighed. I walked in the room and stood next to the couch.

"What do you want Bert?" I asked.

"CAN YOU PLEASE TELL ME WHAT IN THE WORLD MADE ME SICK?" he asked, practically screaming his lungs out.

"Bert, I have no idea what made you sick because YOU MADE US ALL DRUNK!"

'_God I hate that idiot! I hate it when he gets himself in trouble then blames it on us. He's such a jerk.' _

"Okay, so you have no clue?" he asked.

"Do you think I would? NO!"

"Am I just going to lay here to die?" he asked, pretending to cry.

"No Bert, we're on our way to this place called a hospital to see this person called a doctor to see what's wrong with you." I said, making sure he understood.

"By that she means that it's not just the fact that you were born retarded and put in special ed." Quinn said while he walked in the room. I couldn't help but giggle.

'_OH MY GOSH! SERIOUSLY! WHAT THE FRICK IS WRONG WITH YOU? FIRST YOU SMILE, AND THEN YOU GIGGLE! But god is he always childish…its actually kind of cute…'_

"I was never in special ed!" he said, "Oh and look who's talking you're the dumb blonde" he continued.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Quinn asked confused.

"Nothing Quinn, nothing at all." I said smiling.

'…_he's_ _gonna know if I don't quit smiling soon.'_

Quinn left the room still partially confused about what Bert was saying.

"So I'm guessing you're mad at me?" Bert asked.

"Bert, I have one word for you…..DUH!" I said. As soon as I left, we started pulling up at the hospital.

"We're here," I told everyone. I could tell I was about to cry.

"Are you okay?" Quinn asked.

"I'm okay, I think I'll just stay out here for awhile." I said.

"I'll stay with yo…" Quinn turned to look at me.

'_There he goes with his gorgeous eyes again.'_

" I'll sit with you because Gee just called and said he'd be here soon!" Branden interrupted.

"YAY! Gee's coming!" I shouted.

"Why are you happy all of a sudden?" Branden asked confused.

"'Cause Gee makes everything better."

"Oh."

"Umm…I think I'll just go inside…" Quinn said, looking at his feet while walking towards the door.

'_Just great Al...you ran him off.' _I had made a mistake.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

Part 5

Branden turned around and saw Gerard driving toward us. As Gerard was driving, Branden was walking towards the car, and Gerard HIT HIM! I started to worry. "Branden!" I yelled, walking over to him crying. I sat there, Branden lying there in pain. Gerard walked into the hospital. I looked at Branden, as he opened his eyes. "Looks like the person you love, who happens to be an idiot, just ruined our trip." Branden said to me as I sat there in astonishment. "Branden…yeah Gerard can be an idiot sometimes, but that is the only thing you got correct. I don't love him, I love Quinn." I said filled with anger.

'_WHAT? I CAN'T BELIEVE I JUST ADMITTED THAT!'_

"You WHAT?" he asked surprised.

"Crap. Branden look- just don't tell anybody what I said okay? Not even Quinn."

"Okay…I didn't plan on telling anyone. But then again, maybe I will." He said.

"You know…you're a jerk. I'm gonna go check on Bert."

"Don't just leave me here!" Branden said.

I walked into the hospital and caught up with Gerard. "Hey where's Branden?" asked Gerard. "He's still outside. I don't care if he gets hit ten more times, he is being a jerk." I said. "Well, he may be a jerk, but you still have to give him medical care." Gerard said, approaching everybody in the waiting room. "Hey Gee, they already took Bert in. Hey where's Bran-Bran??" Quinn asked. "Oh god- oh god- oh god." Gerard said to himself while walking in circles. "How do I say this? Quinnums, there will be no Branflakes right now." I said.

'_I can't believe I just called him Quinnums. Man…I'm screwing things up.'_

"Why'd you call me…"

Then before Quinn could finish speaking, someone burst in and yelled "BODY! THERE IS AN UNCONSIOUS BODY OUT FRONT!" Quinn looked at us remembering what Gerard had said as we were walking in.

"No more Branflakes, hey, Al." Quinn asked looking at me as they rolled Branden past on a stretcher.

"So can you explain?" Jeph asked very curiously while turning off his ipod.

"Well, Gerard accidentally hit Branden when we were out front." I explained.

"But it was Branden's fault, because he was walking across the drive without checking for cars." I continued.

"But, it is half Gee's fault 'cos he ran him over!" Quinn said.

"Huh?" Jeph asked, looking at Quinn.

"Nothing Jeph. Besides, now Bert has a hospital buddy." I said. I headed with Gerard to the front.

"Excuse me, can you please tell me what room Branden Steineckert is in?" asked Gerard. "Um, let's see…room 509." said the woman.

"Thank You." said Gerard.


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

Part 6

"There is no way you are going to get me to go see Branden okay Gee?" I asked as I continued to hate Bran-Bran.

"Come on Al, you can't hate him forever."

"Hey Bran-flakes." I said. I almost felt like yelling at him, but I knew that any other day I wouldn't be able to even get the thought through my head.

"Hey look, I'm sorry for running you over." Gee said as Branden tried not to look at him. "I'm surprised you guys visited me." Branden said weakly with a hoarse voice.

"Hey, I'm gonna go see Bert" I told them as I walked out the door.

"Hey. I'm sorry I forgot to visit you, I guess I was just so mad at Branden that I didn't think of it." I said to Bert as I entered.

Flashback

A couple of years ago, Bert was kicked out of the house for not believing in our mormon upbringing. My parents always fought with him about being someone with a "punk" attitude. I wanted to leave home then, so Bert's friend Ben Jorgensen's family decided to take us. After me and Ben got in a fight with his parents, I went to Bert.

Flashback over

I looked at Bert and saw that Ben was in there talking to him.

'_Why is Ben here I thought he still lived out in Utah.'_

Ben saw me and said he'd let me talk to Bert, and left the room.

"Why is Ben here? I thought he still lived out in Utah." I said.

"On tour."

"Ah I see…" Ben had been on tour with his band Armor For Sleep. It wasn't much of a surprise.

"Hey what did Ben say?" I asked curious about why Ben came to visit.

"Oh, well he almost pulled a 'Jack White', but I convinced him not to." Bert explained.

"A 'Jack White'?" I asked amazed at the thought of him pulling a 'Jack White'. The phrase "pulling a 'Jack White'" was an inside joke between me, Bert, and the gang. Awhile back we were talking about The White Stripes, and Bert thought that Jack and Meg were siblings, and thought that he married his sister.

"I hope you know I got you a job at Warped as a sound person, and we were really getting Gee so that we could get on the bus." Bert said.

"But you guys could never make it to warped."

"Yeah, I mean I know we aren't famous yet and stuff, but we have backstage passes and stuff with Gee." Bert said.

'…_so now my one chance to go to Warped is getting ruined because everyone is in the hospital.' _Things were going horrible for me. I didn't know what would I'd do if anything else happened.


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

Part 7

"Wait a minute," I said thinking about our conversation.

"You need to make up your mind. First you said we were going to see Gee, and then you said I have a job at warped." I continued.

"Yeah, I know. See, I told you we were going to see Gee to lure you to come with us to warped, so you could work and get money to buy tickets to London." Bert explained.

'_Ugh…what was he saying? I think they gave him just a little too many painkillers…'_

"But why am I going to London?" I asked him curious about why I was going to London. "To see Brendon."

"No, because Branden is in the room next door, 'cause Gee hit him with the car." I told him.

"Brendon." Bert said again.

I hated it when he made me guess. I thought for a moment. "Oh…my….gosh! Bert are you serious?" I said surprised.

"I can't thank you enough." I gave Bert a big hug.

"Well, I am your brother…" he said. At that time I had it all figured out. Brendon Urie, my best friend from high school who I hadn't talked to since 9th grade, was in London. Flashback

"When we get older, Ryan and I will become stars. I..I just know it." Brendon said. "Yeah right Brendon, its just a dream. Like we'd ever make ourselves famous. Besides, we still need a bassist and drummer." Ryan said.

"You can never tell what will hapeen in your future. Besides, I believe in you. You say you need a drummer and bassist? That's what these guys are for!" I pointed at two random guys sitting there.

"Can you guys play bass and drums?" I asked them enthusiastically.

"Uh-huh." They said while nodding their heads.

"See I told you! You guys will make it to London someday!" I told them.

Flashback over

"…So they really did make it…." I said thinking back.

'_I can't believe that they made it…I didn't think they would, seriously…I was just trying to cheer them up.'_

"Go get busy to go to warped!" Bert said.

"But it's too late! Besides, who'll take me to the airport?"

"That's easy. Quinn'll fly with you."

'…_Maybe this won't be too bad…but flying with Quinn…alone… would be kind of weird.'_

"Dude we don't have the tickets, or money for the tickets!" I screamed.

"Is there a problem here?" a nurse said while walking in the room.

"No, just the usual sibling fight-love thing."

"So you're Mr. McCracken's sister?" The nurse asked.

"Yeah why?" I said looking at her while laughing. Bert was making faces behind her.

"Can you sign here please?" she said while handing me her clipboard.

"What's all of this?" I asked while looking the form over.

"We may have to do surgery in order to find out what's wrong with him. All the tests have shown that he is perfectly fine, but we aren't quite sure." she said.

"..Oh okay." I said signing the form and handing it back to the nurse.

"Oh Bertums…" I said while giving him a hug.

"I can't go to London. I have to be here for the surgery." I told him with a worried look. "I'll be fine. If anything happens, Jeph'll call." Bert said looking at me.

"Okay, if you're sure." I still didn't think it was a good idea that I go.


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

Part 8

I went to go find Quinn to tell him that we were going to London.

"Wait!" Bert called.

"You forgot your freakin airplane tickets!" he said pointing to the table.

'_Wait…I thought he said I needed to buy them…so how did he get them? Ugh…frickin morphine…it's making him stupid…er.'_

I went to get them off of the table. I went next door to Branden's room.

"I think it'd be cool if you guys played in London. After all, it would make Allison happy." I overheard Ben saying.

"I'm supposed to be taking her to London anyways." Quinn said.

"Yeah, but you're taking me to London NOW!" I yelled walking in the room.

"What do you mean?" Quinn asked.

"These plane tickets say our flights leave in three hours!" I said holding up the tickets. "Oh frick!" Quinn said surprised. We said our goodbyes, got Gerard, and went to the airport.

"You guys must be Allison McCracken and Quinn Allman." the flight attendant said. "How do you know our names?" Quinn said curiously.

"You two are the only ones left on the list. Not only that, but you guys have the whole entire first class reserved." she said.

"Why the hell would he reserve the whole first class?"

"I dunno…" Quinn looked down at his feet, blushing.

. "One sec, I have to make a quick call." I looked at Quinn. I grabbed my cell phone and called Jeph.

"Hey Jeph, its Al. Put the crackhead on." I said laughing, yet amazed at the same time. "Hey Bert, quick question. How did you get enough money to reserve the whole first class for us?" I asked him.

"Well, it's 10,000 for one ticket. Ben offered to pay one third of the cost, which is about 5,000; Gee paid another 5,000, and we paid the rest." Bert explained.

"Yeah, but there are more than two seats being reserved for us." I said.

"Yeah , we only paid for two…plus the extra to reserve. They let us reserve the whole section since Gee's band is already famous." Bert said.

"Okay…whatever. Bye Bert." I told him. "Bye. Have fun." he said.

'_I can't leave him here…but to see Brendon? God it's gonna be difficult._'

I hung up, explained everything to Quinn, and stepped on the plane.


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9

Part 9

Normal POV

Quinn looked at me confused, surprised, freaked out, hell, I don't know. He had just stood there in amazement.

"B-b-but Bert can't afford to pay 10,000 dollars for a ticket." Quinn said.

"I know but he said he borrowed it from our parents. He promised he'd pay them back when you get famous." I told him.

"Excuse me." We turned to see a flight attendant standing next to Quinn.

"There is a gentleman in the business class wanting to talk to you. He works for Reprise Records and is looking for a new band to sign." She explained.

"But how does he know about us?" Quinn asked.

"He said that Gerard Way of My Chemical Romance mentioned you guys to him." She told Quinn.

"Could you bring him here please?" Quinn asked her, more like _demanded_ her.

Quinn's POV

"Hi, I'm John Feldmann. My brother wanted me to see if you guys would be interested in signing with us." A tall, thin, man walked over to us nervously- nervously as if we were going to attack him at any minute, as if there was a strong feeling of cold, dark, bitterness around us.

"The contract is right here." He said, pulling a piece of paper out of his briefcase.

"Can you please wait until we get to the airport, Because I have to ask the gang and see what they think."

"Okay. Sure thing." John said as he walked off.

'_Why does he want to sign us straight away? Shouldn't he listen to us first? Ah, screw this. At least we're getting signed.' _ I thought.

Normal POV

As the plane started landing, Quinn pulled out his phone. We got off the plane, where we'd have a 3 hour layover until we took the direct flight to London.

"Hey Al, dial your bro." Quinn said. I called, but nobody answered.

"What's up? Nobody is answering."

"I don't know…but that isn't good. Jepha should pick up." Quinn said.

"I know. I wonder what's going on."

All of a sudden the phone rang- Jeph.

"Hey Al, the doctor just said they lost Bert during surgery." He said as he started to cry. "Wait a sec, here comes the doctor again."

I was so worried that I'd loose my brother! He was all I had when it came to family- he had raised me like a daughter. I couldn't even think about it.

"Hey Al. They said he came back!" Jeph screamed.

"I tried calling you earlier, and right now I have to hurry because we only have an hour left." I started to explain.

"Okay," Jeph said, "what is it?" he continued.

"This dude wants to sign you guys to Reprise Records. He said Gee suggested you guys." I told him.

"WOW!" he yelled.

"Let me go talk to the others."

After 10 minutes on hold, I finally got back to talking with Jeph. "They're psyched! Tell Quinn to go ahead and sign the freakin contract!" he screamed. "Okay. Great! Talk to you later okay? Love ya Jepha."

"Love ya too little sis. Bye." He hung up.

"So what'd they say?" Quinn asked. "They said to sign the frickin thing!" I yelled. Quinn was speechless- I had been so happy for them.


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10

Part 10

"We got ourselves a deal!" Quinn told John very excited.

"Good. Except…we're going to need signatures from everyone in the band."

"Don't worry. Allison and I can forge signatures."

"I'm afraid you can't do that."

"But oh, we can." I said taking the papers from his hand.

"See ya. We've got a flight to catch."

"See you later."

Quinn was so happy. In fact, this was the happiest I'd ever seen him. We stepped on the plane and sat down. I couldn't stop thinking about Brendon. I was really curious about how him and the gang had changed, and wondered if they even still wanted to bother with me. I started drifting asleep until I felt Quinn's hand touch mine.

"You wanna know something? We're pretty much considered a real band now, and I feel like I should tell you now before we get too famous and I won't get to see you alot...I love you…I always have."

"Um…wow…I don't know what to say. I mean, I've always loved you too, but I can't. Brendon loves me- he has since ninth grade. Ryan told me but Brendon didn't know that I knew."

"Oh…I guess we'll just have to see where things go."

"I guess. But if I go to Brendon, I might stay there a long time, and by then you'll be playing gigs, making CD's and music videos, and I won't be able to see you."

"I know, but still…it's best to do things while we can." He gave me a hug.

"It'll be okay…I promise." He said.

"Okay." I said falling asleep in his arms. When I had woken up, Quinn was still asleep and the plane was landing. I knew I had to wake him up, but he looked so peaceful. "Quinn." He didn't wake up.

"Quinn…" I said again. This time he just smiled.

"You're so pretty when you sleep." He said opening his eyes.

"The plane is landing now you know."

"…ugh….do I have to get up?"

"Yeah you do Quinnums." We stepped off of the plane.

"HEY!" this young, thin man with very stylish brown hair and purple make-up around his eyes, said approaching us. He was dressed in somewhat formal clothing, with three other guys behind him.

'_Could this be Brendon?'_ I thought to myself.

'_No, it can't be. The last time I saw him he had braces, glasses, and was kind of dorky.'_

I thought. The man had walked up to me and given me a hug.

"Umm….wow…you've changed a lot." I said to him realizing it was Brendon.

"Yeah. Three months after you left, I lost my braces, and the next year I had laser surgery."

"Whoah. Who are those guys?" I asked pointing to the three guys behind him.

"That's Ryan, Spencer, and Jon." He told me.

"Oh…My…God! THAT'S RYAN??" I said amazed about all the weight he'd lost. "Yep. It is indeed. These two are the guys you tossed to us before you left."

"Heya." I said.

'_I can't believe how much things have changed. Brendon and Ryan look so different.'_

"We aren't that famous yet…we have only been signed for a year." Brendon told me. "…you still look the same. I see Quinn had to escort ya here, but how are the others?" Ryan said in a shy and quiet voice.

"Bert has just been diagnosed with some disease, Branden just got hit by Gee's car, and Jepha's pretty much gotten stressful a lot recently." I explained.

"Whoa. That doesn't sound good." Brendon said.

"Trust me, it ain't pretty." Quinn said. "I mean one minute Branden's unconscious, another minute, Bert is begging for attention, and next thing you know Jeph starts to get all angry and throws a fit." He continued.

"The good news is they just got a record deal." I said.

"Cool! Congrats! What do ya say we take you to dinner to celebrate?" Brendon said.


	11. Chapter 11

Part 11

Part 11

"Sure. We've got to go to the hotel first though." Quinn said.

"Okay, no problem."

"So, where's your car?" I asked him.

"Right…there." Brendon said pointing to a green SUV.

"Cool."

"Hey!" a girl said as she stepped out of the car.

"Let me help you with your luggage." She said.

"Umm…"

"Oh sorry, I'm Brendon's fiancée Candyce." She said.

'_Brendon's fiancée?'_ I thought.

"We've been together for about three years now." She said.

"We plan on getting married soon." She said showing me her ring. Quinn looked at me, smiled, and held my hand.

"Congrats!" Quinn said.

"..yeah. Congrats." I said. We go into the car and rode silently to the hotel.

"I've noticed you've gotten quiet Ryan." I said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah. He's been like that since you left." Brendon explained.

'_Why? Why had he been like this? What was wrong? What had I missed? Ah. Whatever I'm asking too many questions…'_

"Here we are. Need help with bags?" Candyce asked.

"We've got it." Quinn said.

"Okay, well then we're going to go back to the apartment. Pick you up at six." Brendon said.

"See ya then." We went up to the room and started unpacking.

"Wow. Things have changed…A LOT." I said.

"Yeah. Brendon's getting married. I guess that means that she's definitely the one for him."

"…Or she's the person he _thinks_ is meant for him."

"No…she _is_ the one."

"Yeah, you're right. Oh Quinnums…." I said giving him a hug.

"What are we gonna do? You know how the gang is gonna react to this. Bert's going to be all mad at me for dating his best friend, Jeph's going to just…not approve at all, and Branden's gonna be upset because he likes me."

"That's true. But still, what can they do? It's a free country! We can do what we please! They're just gonna have to deal with it!" Quinn yelled. I heard a knock at the door. I looked at the clock.

'_6:15. Oh crap! They heard our conversation!'_

I opened the door- It was Ryan.

'_Thank God it wasn't Brendon!'_

"Is everything okay?" he asked.

"Who is it?" Quinn asked coming out of the bathroom wearing a t-shirt and boxers. "Oh…" he said.

"Hey, is something wrong?" Ryan asked again.

"Nothing. Well….you promise you won't tell?" I asked Ryan.

"Who am I telling? After all, I've gotten really quiet about things." Ryan said.

"Okay. I wanted to date Quinn, but we talked about it, and decided to wait and see how things went with Brendon. Now that we've found out about Candyce, we've realized that if we go back, everyone will be furious." I said.

"…I don't know how to fix that, but I'll talk to the guys for you." He said quietly.

"Thanks Ryan. I owe you one." I told him.


	12. Chapter 12

Part 12

Part 12

Ryan's P.O.V

I didn't know what to say. I was speechless. I mean- I was upset, but I knew I couldn't change anything. I stepped into the room and dialed Jepha's number.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hey Jeph, it's Ryan."

"Hey! Haven't talked to you in forever!"

"Yeah. Hey, what would you say if Al came home with a new boyfriend?" "You or Brendon? Wouldn't care." "No…not us…Quinn." "WHAT! There is no way I am approving that! It could mess up Bert and Quinn's relationship, and I don't want him hurting her. I mean if it'll make her happy, and they've really thought about it, then it's okay. I guess."

"Good. Just- just don't tell Bert or Branden yet. Bye!" I hung up quickly.

I had felt like crying. I loved Allison, and I couldn't stand it. I knew he'd hurt her…and if he did- well that was a different story.

Normal P.O.V

"What'd he say?" Quinn and I asked.

"He…He said he didn't care as long as it made you happy."

"YAY!" I gave Quinn a hug.

"C-Can't breathe." He said gasping for breath.

"Oh shut up!" I said. There was a knock at the door. I opened it to see Brendon.

"What's going on here?" he asked seeing the three of us there in shock. "Nothing…umm..Bert's gonna be fine. The disease is still affecting him, but it will only have minor effect. They are letting him out tomorrow." I said, quickly thinking of something to say knowing that Bert was still majorly sick.

"Wow!" he said.

The Next Day

I woke up to see Quinn sound asleep, when there was a sudden knock at the door. I got up to answer it, Quinn still sleeping. It was Ryan.

"Hey."

"…Brendon…he-he's unconscious…Candyce…she-she…"

"What'd she do Ryan?" I asked really worried.

"They got into a fight…she hit him in the head with a bat…he's at the hospital." He said. "QUINN!" I screamed. He instantly woke up.

"Huh?" he asked. He woke up to see Ryan standing there speechless.

"Whoah! What is it?"

"…Brendon's in the hospital."

"OH MY GOD! Is he okay?" Quinn jumped up and started getting dressed immediately. We drove to the hospital. We got there to see Spencer and Jon in the waiting room. "They're giving him stitches now…" Jon said.

"They said that the gash was pretty bad…" Spencer explained.

"I guess this means two things…one- Candyce is psycho, and two- the wedding is totally off." Quinn said.

"What kind of fight was it anyways?" I asked.

"Well, it all started when she told him they didn't have money, and that she was going to cancel the wedding, because the only reason she was marrying him was the money and the fame." Jon said.

"None of us really liked her anyways." Ryan said.

"She was just too uptight and she thought she was the boss of everyone." Spencer added. "If I was Brendon, I would've dumped her a long time ago." I said.

"Yeah, but she wasn't always like that." Ryan added. The doctor walked in and told us we could visit him.

"How do ya feel?" I asked.

"How does it look?" Brendon said.

"I was actually happy to get rid of her… She was too clingy." Brendon continued. All of a sudden, this man came into the room and asked to talk to the band alone. Quinn and I stepped out of the room curious about what was going on. We stood there and for some reason there was an awkward silence between us. "I'm so sick of hospitals…" Quinn said quietly, breaking the silence. Just as I was about to say something, the man stepped out of the room, and Ryan followed with a huge grin on his face.

"WE JUST GOT A GIG! WE GET TO GO SEE BERT AND THEM!" he screamed. "…..Ryan...you- you're loud?" I asked.

"YEAH! THE GIG IS WARPED AND WE'RE PLAYING WITH GEE, SO WE GET TO VISIT THEM….which is bad news for you…oh well." We walked into the room, still confused about Ryan being so loud.

"Get packed. We're going to Warped!" Brendon said.

"They're letting me out today, and we leave Friday." He explained.


	13. Chapter 13

Part 13

Part 13

"Oh my god! Brendon, friday's too soon. We've only been here for two days!"

"I know, but still. You came to see me. Come back with us."

"….I could…."

"I'm going. I mean, we have to face Bert sometime." Quinn said.

"I know…"

"WE SHOULD CHANGE HER!" Ryan yelled. "Good idea!" Quinn said. We went to the mall.

"What should we do first?" Quinn asked.

"Okay Quinn, go walk around. We'll find you when she's done." Ryan suggested.

"Okay." Quinn began to walk towards PacSun.

"How about hair first?" I said.

"Sure." We walked into the hair salon.

"Okay, what do you want?"

"How about shoulder length, layered, and red streaks."

"Whatever you want Allison." Ryan said. After awhile, we finally came out.

"Whoah!" Ryan was speechless.

"I have a good taste don't I?" I said sticking my tongue out at Ryan.

"Uh…YEAH! You look great!"

"No…I look scene."

"Haha shut up. Let's go get finished.

"Now what?" I asked.

"Jewelry. You know, body piercings and such."

"….sure." Ryan brought me to Claire's.

"Hmmm… three holes in the bottom, my cartilage, and my lip."

"Sure thing." The employee said looking at me and Ryan. She looked at us as if we were some kind of dangerous criminal. When we left, all Ryan could do was look at me.

"You look amazing my little emo girl." Ryan giving me a hug.

"All that's left is clothes and tattoos."

"Tattoos? Are you crazy?"

"Hey."

"Okay." We walked over to the tattoo parlor.

"There is only one tattoo I want today. I would like a heart with the name Quinn in the middle on my back."

"AWWWWWW!" Ryan yelled.

"Shut up!" I said playfully pushing him. It was my first tattoo and it hurt like a lot, yet somehow I could withstand the pain. Ryan smiled at me.

"Oh shut up already!" I said looking at Ryan. After that was finished, Ryan took me into Hot Topic and bought me a My Chemical Romance t-shirt, a short black skirt, and some ballet flats. We stepped out of the store and Ryan started calling Quinn.

"Where are you?"

"I took a taxi to the hotel." Quinn said.

"Okay, well we'll be over in a sec." Ryan hung up.

"He took a taxi to the hotel." He told me. We drove over to the hotel and knocked on the door.

"Hey there beautiful." Quinn answered.

"They'll never be able to tell its her." Ryan said.

"There's more." I said showing my tattoo to Quinn.

"Oh……your brother is gonna kill you!"

"I know." I said smiling.

"But how? I mean he's in the frickin hospital!" I continued.

"You're right." He agreed. Before we knew it, Friday had come, and we had taken the long, boring flight back to Nevada. We got off the plane and Ryan suddenly hit me in the arm.

"AIRPORT TAG!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. Me, holding on to Quinn's hand, running after him, Brendon and the others eventually following. I looked back at Quinn and ran into someone. I turned my head- Jepha.

"What happened to you?" he asked.

"Ryan got her a little makeover at the mall. You like it?"

"Bert's gonna kill me I know." I said.

"No, he's going to be surprised. He might kill Quinn though." Jeph smiled.

"No. I think he's gonna kill her too." Quinn said. We took Jeph to the corner and showed him the tattoo. "….Yeah. He's going to kill you too." We drove back to the hospital, and went to see Bert.

"Heya Bert!" Quinn said walking in the room holding my hand. All I could do was just look down.

"Who's the new girl?" Bert asked.

"My new girlfriend…" Quinn told him, smiling.


	14. Chapter 14

Part 14

Part 14

Bert began to stare at me.

"Oh my god! She's beautiful." he said, looking at me.

"I Know…"

"Oh My God! Bert I know you aren't pulling a Jack White!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"What? I'd never do that!" he yelled.

"Bert…..please don't get mad, but that's Al." Quinn said.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SISTER?" Bert screamed, practically choking Quinn.

"It….was….all…..Ryan's….idea…." Quinn said gasping for breath.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?" he yelled again, only this time choking Ryan. "That's……what….she…..wanted….."

"Oh. Okay. Sorry guys." Bert said.

"OH MY GOD Quinn! Have you ever thought about the fact that you're dating my sister?" he asked furiously.

"Yeah." He said.

"……and you?" he said looking at me.

"You knew I wouldn't approve it, and you did it anyways?" he continued.

"…what? Jepha knew! Ryan told him!" I screamed.

"JEPH YOU KNEW?" he yelled.

"Yeah. So what?" Jeph said.

"LEAVE NOW! I DON'T WANT TO SEE ANY OF YOU!" Bert screamed. Jeph ran to Branden's room, while Quinn and I sat in the waiting room, and fell asleep. When we woke up, Jepha was crying.

"I knew we wouldn't be friends for long." He said to himself.

"…AND IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!" he screamed, pointing at us. He stood up and ran out. I got up and followed him into the RV.

"Jepha…" I said hugging him.

"I know it isn't your fault…" he said hugging back. I went back inside.

"….Bert said he phoned your parents…" Quinn told me.

"…but they hate him…"

"Yeah I know…" he continued. I walked into Bert's room.

"Mom and dad are angry." Bert said.

"At you or me?" I asked.

"I think at both of us." He said. I left the room to call our parents.

"Hello." Mom said.

"Hey mom, it's Allison."

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GETTING PIERCINGS AND TATTOOS?" she yelled.

"What?"

"YEAH! Robert told me alright!"

"So you're not mad about Quinn?" "What? Of course not! I'm happy for you. You know he's always been the nice one." I hung up quickly.

"Looks like dad is mad at you like always, and mom is mad at me for getting pierced." I told Bert.

"Ah." He said.


	15. Chapter 15

Part 15

Part 15

"Have you chilled out yet?" I asked Bert.

"I'm still angry, but I'm not as mad as I was." He explained. That night Quinn and I sat up talking.

"You know, Bert's really upset. I mean REALLY upset."

"I think he's scared more than anything. Being protective about his little sis." Quinn said pushing me in a playful way.

"Yeah, but still… He's_ overprotective_."

"I guess that shows he's more responsible than we give him credit for."

"That's true."

"Hey, I've been thinking...we should split for awhile. You know just give it a break."

"Yeah. That's probably best right now."

A week later

I went over to Brendon and gave him a hug.

"You know, me and Quinn split."

"You did?"

"Yeah, It was upsetting everyone too much."

"Hmm…want to date me?"

"Sure." I told him.

"Okay." I walked into Bert's room.

"What happened to Quinn?" he asked.

"We decided to split because it upset you too much."

"Just because of me? You shouldn't have. It's nothing." At the end of the week, Bert was out of hospital. We took Brendon and them to Gerard's house.

"Let's go to the airport!" Ryan said.

"No airport tag. Sorry man." Brendon said giving him his 'look'.

"Awww….." Ryan said pouting.

"It's okay Ry-Ry." I said. I walked over and hugged him. I walked over to Brendon. Quinn stared at us and quickly looked away. All of a sudden the doorbell rang. I got up to answer it- it was Candyce.

"Who is it baby?" Brendon asked standing up in his pajamas.

"WHY ARE YOU CALLING HER THAT? I MEAN I'M YOUR FIANCEE!"

"NOT ANYMORE! REMEMBER THIS?" he said showing her his stitches.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE?"

"….I want you back Brendon…"

"Well too bad. I'm with her now." With that Candyce had pushed Brendon and I to the ground breaking his stitches open.

"….then you'll be happy to go down together."

"LEAVE THEM ALONE CANDYCE! NOBODY WANTS YOU HERE SO- SO JUST LEAVE!" Ryan yelled pushing her out and locking the door.

"Are you alright?" he asked me.

"I'm fine."

"HOLY-!" Ryan screamed seeing blood under Brendon's head.

"Brendon?" I said.

"Brendon…" I said again.

"BRENDON!" Ryan yelled- he was unconscious.


	16. Chapter 16

Part 16

Part 16

Ryan called an ambulance.

'_It has to come soon…I don't want Brendon to die…he means the world to me.' _I thought.

The two of us sat on the couch waiting for the ambulance to arrive.

"I'm scared…" I told Ryan.

"…I mean seriously, Candyce is going to keep abusing him until he takes her back." I continued.

"You know, you're right. Candyce is really stubborn. I mean…she's just so- so…I don't know…" Ryan told me. I decided I'd write Brendon a note breaking up with him. I hated the thought of killing him like this, but I had to do it for him. I had left it in his hand. "…I still care about you." I whispered to him. The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Ryan said quietly getting up- it was the ambulance. They carried Brendon out on a stretcher.

'_God I hope he's going to be alright.'_

The next day we went to visit him, and found the note I gave him lying on the table.

"…I understand." Brendon said looking at me.

"It's okay." He continued. I rode over to Gerard's house and just sat on the couch and thought about everything going on. A week later everyone was out of the hospital and ready to take on warped. The gang and I had front row tickets for MCR and Panic! At the Disco, which was pretty cool…I guess.

At The Concert…

I just stood there listening to Gerard sing.

'_Man his voice is amazing…'_

I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around to see a girl about my age.

"WANNA MOSH? NOBODY ELSE IS?" she screamed over the top of Gerard.

"SURE."

"I'M STEPHANIE BY THE WAY."

"HEY. I'M ALLISON. MOST PEOPLE CALL ME AL."

"NICE TO MEET YOU! GOD, DON'T YOU JUST LOVE GERARD?" "LIKE……EWWWW!" I told her.

"HOW CAN YOU NOT LIKE HIM?" Gee looked at us, smiled, and waved.

"HE'S MY BROTHER'S BEST FRIEND. I MEAN HE'S LIKE A BROTHER TO ME!" I told her.

"Oh. What band is your brother in?" she asked me, as the song came to an end.

"His band just got signed, so they aren't famous yet."

"Ah…I see. Hey! Want to go see Taking Back Sunday with me after this?"

"Sure." I told her.

'_Ha. Another band I get to meet. That's just great now isn't it?'_

I went with Stephanie to go see Taking Back Sunday.

"I'm going to go see Gerard and my brother for a second." I told her when they finished playing.

"Okay. Meet you over at the east stage later."

"See you later." I said.

"Hey Gerard. You were good out there." I said giving him a hug.

"Thanks." He told me, smiling.

After The Taking Back Sunday Concert…

I wandered off and sat in the parking lot. I had just needed to think…I sat there thinking about what was going on with Brendon.

"Hey, are you alright?" I looked up to see a man wearing a black shirt and jeans.

"I'm fine."

"I'm Adam Lazzara, the singer for Taking Back Sunday."

"Hey. I'm Allison McCracken."

"Are you Bert's sister?"

"Yeah…wait- how do you know him?"

"I just got done talking to him."

"Cool." He sat down next to me.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked.

"I don't know….all the people I care about keep ending up in the hospital. I mean Bert just got out of the hospital with some disease, Branden just got hit by a car, and Brendon keeps getting abused by his fiancée…I just don't know what to do."

"Sounds bad."

"It keeps getting worse. It's like the only people there for me are Quinn, Jeph, and Ryan." "I know how you feel." He said, comforting me.


	17. Chapter 17

Part 17

Part 17

"Wanna hang out tonight? I mean…I don't really have anything planned." Adam asked me.

"So you're asking me on a date?"

"Yeah."

"Sure." That night we went walking in the park.

"Hey…I really like you."

"What?"

"I like you…a lot…." The sad thing was I was starting to like him back.

"I just got out of two bad relationships." I said.

"Oh."

"But yeah. I like you too." I told him.

A week later

"Okay. I guess we're dating now."

"Yeah. Haha." Adam said. The next day I went over to see Adam. I knocked on the door and Stephanie answered.

"Hey. What are you here for?"

"My boyfriend's in the band." She said.

"So is mine." I told her.

"Who is it?" Adam asked walking in the room giving Stephanie a kiss on the cheek. He turned to see me.

"Oh. So who's your boyfriend Al?" she asked.

"Um…hi sweetie." Adam said smiling nervously trying not to get us mad.

"ADAM BURBANK LAZZARA!" we both screamed at once. We had both gotten very angry. He had started to cry and ran off.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?" Matt yelled walking out into the room with shaving cream on his face.

"Hahaha!" we both started laughing.

"SHUT UP! NOW WHAT DID YOU DO?" We both started yelling at Matt, at the same time so he didn't understand us.

"OKAY! ONE AT A TIME!" he yelled.

"ADAM IS CHEATING ON ME FOR HER!" we both said at once. I walked in the room with Adam.

"Make that _three_ bad relationships." I said to him angrily. I went back to see Quinn.

"Hey."

"What have you been up to lately?" I asked him.

"Nothing much. You?"

"Just got out of two bad relationships."

"I know Brendon and his deal, but who else?"

"Adam Lazzara. Before you even ask, I found out my friend was his girlfriend when he asked me out."

"Whoah."

"I know." I gave Quinn a hug.

"Let's get back together…I mean nothing good has happened since we split."

"Okay." he said kissing my forehead. I decided to bring Steph to hang out with the gang. We went down to Gerard's house. When we had arrived, Gerard and Frank kept staring at her, speechless.

"Who's the hottie Al?" Gerard whispered to me.

"That's Steph- I met her at your concert."

"Oh she so wants me." Frank said hitting Gerard lightly on the chest.

"No….she wants me." Gerard said.

"You wish!" Frank smirked.

"Ha. No…_you _wish. I'll get to her before you."

"God you guys are so messed up!" I said.

"Well not as bad a Zacky." Frank said.

"Whatever. Hey Gee, Stephanie _does_ want you. I talked to her at warped. She absolutely loves you and MCR." I told him.

"Well what do ya know Frankie! She's mine after all." Gerard said walking over to Stephanie.

"He's such a jerk."

"No Frankie, you're just jealous." I said.

Gerard's POV

I walked over to Stephanie.

"Hey."

"Umm…Hi." She said nervously.

"I'm Ger-"

"I know. I'm Stephanie."

I looked over at Frankie- he looked pissed.

'_Okay…I've got to do this for Frank…he's my bro…' _

I turned back to face Stephanie.

"Okay. First things first- what do you think of my friend Frank over there?" I said, pointing at him.

"Well…there is only one thing I can say- he's an awesome guitar player, and from what Allison's said, he's a nice guy."

"Hold up- Frank…an awesome guitar player? Ha! Obviously you've never heard my man Brian Haner play! He's the best I've ever seen."

"Synyster Gates? Yeah, I've heard him. Trust me. Frank is better- the only special thing about Syn is that he's a heavier rocker than Frank."

"Haha. Put it that way then I guess. So…about Frank."

"If you're trying to get us hooked up- then yes, I'm interested."

"Good." I said- And with that, I walked into the kitchen.


	18. Chapter 18

Part 18

Part 18

1 month later

We all sat in Gee's living room. Stephanie and Frank kissing on one side of the couch, and Quinn and I watching tv on the other. Everything was going great until the doorbell rang. Stephanie got up to answer it. It was Candyce, once again.

"Hey there. I'm Frank's new girlfriend Steph." She said introducing herself.

"Hey. I'm Candyce. Is Brendon here?" she asked. Gee came running over to her.

"Can I speak to you in private Steph?"

"Sure."

"One second Candyce." Steph said.

"What is it Frankie?" she asked.

"I wouldn't answer her question if I were you."

"Why not?"

"She's overly abusive. She's the reason Brendon had stitches. You seriously have no idea what she's capable of." He explained. Candyce gave me an evil glance from across the room. All of a sudden, she walked over to Quinn and I.

"I thought I got rid of you." She said.

"Sorry. The only person you hurt was Brendon. Now tell me, why would you hurt someone you were engaged to and then expect them to take you back?" I said.

"That's it!" Candyce yelled pushing me to the ground.

"See what I mean?" Frank asked Steph.

"But she seemed so nice…" Steph answered.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HER CANDYCE? SHE'S NOT WITH BRENDON ANYMORE! SHE'S WITH ME!" Quinn yelled. Candyce slapped Quinn, and he pushed her back.

"WHY DO YOU ABUSE PEOPLE LIKE THIS?" Quinn yelled.

"MAINLY BECAUSE YOU GUYS ARE MESSING UP MY LIFE!"

"OH NO! WE'RE MESSING UP YOUR PERFECT LITTLE LIFE! LIFE ISN'T ALWAYS PERFECT, SO DEAL WITH IT!" Quinn said. Candyce pushed Quinn and knocked him down.

"STEPH! CALL AN AMBULANCE!" Frank yelled when Candyce left. They drove to the hospital.

Frank's P.O.V

We sat in the waiting room for awhile. I couldn't believe Candyce was this abusive to them!

'_Why does she have to keep doing this? Can't she just get a life…and get out of ours. She's hurting people that aren't even doing anything hurtful to her.'_ I heard Steph's phone- she had gotten a text message from Candyce asking if she wanted to hang out. Steph replied, saying that she'd love too hang out.

"OH MY GOD STEPH! HOW CAN YOU HANG OUT WITH HER AFTER WHAT SHE DID TO AL?" I yelled.

"She's nice to me."

"So? She hurts our friends, and you- you get all 'Hi! Let's be best friends.'? What are you thinking?"

"Well, if I'm friends with her than maybe _I _won't get hurt."

"It's not about _you_…it's about all of us! Quinn, Al, Bert- everyone!"

"Whatever." She said walking out.

'_Why does Stephanie have to be like this? She's getting too full of herself.'_ A few minutes later the doctor had come out saying that Quinn had broken ribs and Allison had a concussion.


	19. Chapter 19

Part 19

Part 19

Steph's P.O.V

That night I went to the mall with Candyce.

"Can I ask you something Candyce?"

"Yeah sure. What is it?"

"Why do you abuse people?" I asked her.

"Listen. How I act when it's just us is really the kind of person I am. The whole abusing thing started when Panic! At the Disco got famous. I guess it's because my parents were abusive when I was kid, and when I looked at Brendon and Al, I could see them." I now knew the real Candyce and what her problem was. I was kind of upset after splitting with Frank, but Candyce was there for me.

"Can you do me a favor and try to become friends with Allison by just being yourself?" "Sure." She said. The two of us went to see Al at the hospital.

"Hey Al." I said as the two of us walked in.

"Look, I know you are angry at Candyce, but- but she's different." I continued.

Normal P.O.V

'_I can't believe she went to Candyce's side!'_

Candyce had explained everything to me. I was still mad, but I began to understand. By the end of the week, Steph was still looking for a boyfriend, Candyce had made up with Brendon, and they had moved in together. I finally got out of the hospital and decided to bring Steph and Candyce to a Three Days Grace concert. Steph was talking to Adam G. after the show, and Candyce had gone in a water run. I had been able to tell that Adam would be good for Steph. I sat there listening to Steph, until I felt hands on my shoulders.

"Hey there Al." I turned around to see Adam.

"OH NO ADAM! There is no way you're getting me back after all of that! Plus I got back with Quinn."

"MAN!" he yelled.

"We are still friends though Adam." I told him.

"Okay. He said hugging me."

"Friends 'till the end. Haha."

"Yay!" he said, walking over to Steph and Adam.

"Back off Adam Lazzara! Adam Gontier here is my new boyfriend." She said giving Adam a kiss. Candyce had walked over with four bottle of water in her hand.

"Hello Candyce." Adam G. said.

"Hi there."

"You know, it's odd when you run into your ex, and she's friends with your new girlfriend." Adam said.

"Wait….Candyce is your ex? There is no way I can date you. I mean I don't want to get into fights, and with how she was acting then, I'm afraid you are going to end up doing the same." "Okay. Thanks for the free kiss then." He said smirking. That night we had gone back to Gee's and sat there talking. Before we knew it, we'd all passed out in the living room, asleep.

"Why is everyone always crashing at my place!" Gerard said to himself, walking off.


	20. Chapter 20

Part 20

Part 20

Steph's P.O.V

I went to Brendon's to see Candyce.

"Hey Ryan. I just found out the guy I was going to date, dated Candyce when she split with Brendon." I told him.

"I'm so glad that Candyce is her old self again."

"Yeah."

"I mean…I don't want to see her like that again." We had continued chatting for about ten minutes. Every now and then, people would pass through.

'_I never knew Ryan was this interesting…he seems too...too Ryan-ish.'_

Brendon walked in the room with a fudge pop, Ryan and I just sitting there looking at him.

"Where is Candyce? I mean I've been sitting here with Ryan waiting for her." I asked. "She isn't here." Brendon said.

'_What?'_

"AW! That's the seven thousand billionth time I've dropped ice cream on my self this week! THAT WAS MY FAVORITE SHIRT TOO! Now I have to go online, order another one, and in the meantime I have to borrow Ryan's which is a little to big, and that'd suck because I'd stain it and he'd get angry, and I wouldn't have anything to wear." He said talking to himself, wandering into the other room.

"SPENCER! THE STUPID DAMN FUDGE POPS YOU BOUGHT ARE CURSED!" he yelled. "NAH, I THINK THAT'S JUST YOUR CLUMSINESS! ANOTHER SHIRT AGAIN, EH' BREN?" Spencer yelled from down the hall.

"You're right I'd get mad! Why don't you just stop eating the damn fudge pops Bren?" Ryan said.

"…BECAUSE THE CHOCOFUZZLES BRAND CHOCOLATE FUDGE POPS ARE MY LIFE! THEY ARE SO YUMMY, I JUST CAN'T RESIST!"

"You know those things will make you fat, right Brendon?"

"…Fat?" He gasped, dropping throwing away the fudge pop and walking off. I had walked over to the freezer to grab myself a Chocofuzzles pop.

"Hey Ryan, it's the last one. Want it?"

"Let's split it."

"Okay."

"Sugar-rushed Brendon is funny isn't it?" Jon said, walking in the room.

"Yeah...definitely! Say, why didn't you tell me Candyce wasn't here?" I asked Jon.

"Oh! It's because every time I came in here, you were talking to Ryan and I didn't want to interrupt." He said.

I hadn't minded- I had gotten closer to Ryan then I'd ever had.

After that night, we'd started dating.

The next night

I went over to Brendon's place to hang out with Candyce and Ryan. We were all watching a movie on TV- until Brendon walked in the room.

"WHO ATE THE LAST CHOCOFUZZLE POP?" Brendon yelled looking at us suspiciously. "Me and Steph ate it yesterday." Ryan said. "GRR! THOSE WERE MINE!" Brendon yelled.

"Quit being so greedy Brendon." Spencer said.

"OOO, A MOVIE!" Brendon yelled, sitting on the floor.

"I paid for those pops and they were for everyone." Spencer continued.

"GIMME THE POPCORN!" he yelled snatching popcorn from Candyce.

"No." she said gently slapping Brendon's hand.

"That's a bad Brendon." She continued. Jon walked into the room.

"What's going on?"

"Brendon's what's going on." Ryan said, leaning back to look at Jon.

"Ah. Hey Brendon!" Jon said, Brendon turning around.

"What?" he asked.

"Do you want a little caffeine buddy?" he asked.

"YAY, CAFFEINE!" he yelled.

"Okay, calm down. Go wait in the kitchen for a second okay?"

"Okay!" Brendon said smiling.

"Haha…Starbucks run?" I asked Jon.

"Yep. I'll be back shortly. Want anything?" he asked.

"Nope. We're good." Everyone said, staring at the television.

We had no idea why, but sugar got Brendon hyper, and coffee was the one thing that calmed him down.


	21. Chapter 21

Part 21

Part 21

Normal P.O.V – 2 years later

Ryan, Quinn, and Brendon had decided to take the three of us out to dinner. None of us knew why at first, but we kind of had it figured out.

"I can't believe Brendon is going to propose to me a second time." Candyce said while we were getting ready for dinner.

"Well I guess he's seen the real you come out and knows it'll stay like that for awhile." "That's true. I promise I won't get like that ever again. I love Brendon and would be upset if anything happened to him." She said.

"You love Brendon? Seriously? I wish you luck dealing with him and the Chocofuzzle pops the rest of your life." Steph said.

"I will be fine. He's entertaining." Candyce said, smiling.

"Yeah, I know…Brendon is something I must say." Steph said.

"What?" I asked completely confused. On the car ride to the restaurant, Steph had explained 'the Chocofuzzle incident'. As soon as we finished eating dinner, they drove us to a park. We all stepped out of the car, and noticed the guys giving each other signals. At the signal, they all got on their knees.

"Will you marry me?" they all said at once.

"YES! But what'll Bert say? I mean he freaked out about us dating!" I told Quinn.

"I already talked to him…he approves. In fact, he was the one that told me it was finally time to propose." Quinn said grinning. That night the three of us sat in the living room.

"I can't believe I'm marrying my brother's best friend!" I said.

"SWEET!" Bert yelled walking in the room very wobbily with a beer in his hand.

"I'm burps really glad that you're marrying…..who are you marrying again?" he continued.

"I'm glad that you are completely drunk so we get to tease you." Stephanie said.

"Hey there!" he said walking over to Steph and giving her a kiss.

"EWW!" Steph yelled pushing him away.

"Dude your brother smells, and looks like a homeless dude." She continued.

"I know…I deal with this all of the time." I said. I pushed Bert out the door and locked it.

"Yes, _that_ is what I have to deal with twenty-four hours, seven days a week." I said looking at Steph.

"We should put drunk Bert in the room with Brendon…that would be interesting." Steph said.

"You won't have to worry about that mess once you move in with Quinn." Candyce said. "Quinn lives with us." I said.

"Still, you can get your own place." Steph added.

"Yeah, but it won't be as fun…" I said. "I mean they make me feel like a little kid." I said.


	22. Chapter 22

Part 22

Part 22

"WHAT?" Steph and Candyce yelled.

"I like my life how it is. I mean…living with them is fun!" I told them.

Yeah I know, but now its time to grow up." Candyce said looking at me.

Wedding Rehearsal Dinner

I was nervous- very nervous. I wasn't ready. It kinda made me feel better that the six of us were getting married on the same day and having the reception at the same time. Everything was seemed to go by smooth and quick….until everyone started leaving. Bert was drunk (which wasn't _completely_ odd) and Brendon had eaten_ tons_ of cake.

"I've got something to burp tell this lovely guy right here." Bert said while obviously drunk.

"I love you Brendon!" he continued, walking over to Brendon. Bert's lifeless, unhealthy, drunk body gave Brendon a hug.

"Uh….help?" Brendon squealed. He kept trying to push Bert away, but for some reason Bert just wouldn't let go.

"You're such a good performing monkey Burndon!" Bert said.

"GOD DUDE! I'M GETTING MARRIED! Wait…I'm a monkey? GIVE ME SOME CHOCOFUZZLES BEFORE I GO CRAZY!" Brendon yelled.

"I think you already are. But that's why you're my best friend." I said.

"What's Chocofuzzle? That sounds cool!" Bert said.

"CHOCOFUZZLES!" Brendon yelled.

"EEE!" Bert screamed jumping up and down like a little kid. Then it all began- Bert began his stage of drunken hyperness, where he usually gets us into big trouble.

That was also when Ben walked in.

"Hey Ben, burps great times 'eh buddy?"

"Yeah Bert…" Ben said laughing.

"Like remember that time me and Al…" Bert said while falling over. Ben and I placed Bert on the couch.

"When you did _what_?" Ben asked, curious about what Bert had to say.

"When we put that furry thing in your dad's car, and laughed at the look on his face." Bert said in a shaky tone.

"THAT FURRY THING WAS A CAT THAT RUINED THE CAR AND I GOT BLAMED FOR IT! MY PARENTS GROUNDED ME FOR A MONTH BECAUSE OF THAT!" Ben yelled.

"OW! THAT HURT MY EARS!" Bert said. "YOU IDIOT! I CAN'T BELIVE I'VE BEEN YOUR FRIEND ALL OF THESE YEARS!" Ben yelled leaving the room. Bert had gotten us in _big_ trouble when Ben told his dad, and let's just say Bert lost a lifelong friend.


	23. Chapter 23

Part 23

Part 23

We had gotten home that night, Bert completely drunk, passed out on the couch. The next morning Bert woke up, not knowing what had happened the night before. He had picked up his phone and called Ben.

"Hello?" Ben answered.

"Hey it's Ber-." _BEEP! _Ben had hung up on him.

"Ben just hung up on me. What's his deal?" Bert asked looking at me.

"Yeah. I know he hung up you. Maybe it's because…I dunno. LAST NIGHT YOU GOT DRUNK AND TOLD HIM ABOUT HOW WE LOCKED THAT CAT IN HIS DAD'S CAR!" I yelled.

"Haha. I remember that." Bert said laughing.

"THAT WASN'T FUNNY! HIS PARENTS HAD HIM GROUNDED A MONTH BECAUSE OF THAT!" I yelled at my idiot of a brother.

"That sucks." He said.

"YEAH! HE TOLD HIS DAD TOO! NOW HE'S IGNORING US COMPLETELY!" I continued, storming out of the room. Bert just sat there with a look on his face screaming 'WHAT HAVE I DONE?'. Quinn walked in the room.

"At least you have me." He said hugging Bert.

"Yeah I do." Bert said, while hugging him back.

"Quinn we have to talk…" I said walking in the room.

"Sure. One sec Bert." Quinn said.

"Hey what's up?" Quinn continued.

"Well….we need to get our own place." I said.

"But I wanna stay with Bert! Its fun!" he yelled childishly.

"I know, but if we have kids, you won't want them growing up around their drunk uncle. I mean, he could seriously kill them!"

"Now that I think of it…you're right."

"Well, I know my brother too."

"Yeah." He said with a smirk. Quinn began walking over to Bert. I could tell he really didn't want to tell Bert that we were gonna move out, but he knew he had to.

"Hey man." Quinn said.

"Heya."

"Look. I'm marrying your sister."

"Yeah…and?"

"…And I'm your best friend and you always try to make me happy, even when you're drunk."

"Yeah…"

"We are going to have kids eventually."

"OH MY GOD! IS AL PREGNANT?"

"Nah. Look you're drunk pretty much 24/7."

"So what? I have a drinking problem. So does Gee."

"But his isn't as bad as yours. Anyways, We are moving out."

"Okay…wait….WHAT?"

"Our children can't grow up around their drunk uncle! You could literally kill them or warp their minds, or something!"

"I understand…."

"What do ya say we hang out tonight to celebrate the two of us getting married and such? Just the two of us…"

"Sure." Bert said.

Quinn's P.O.V

That night we went to the bar.

"Ten beers please."

"Sure." What was I doing? Letting Bert drink _two_ beers was dangerous…let alone eight. Oh well, what the heck. We were supposed to be having fun.

"Are you going to help him drink those?" the bartender asked, noticing that Bert had already had four beers while I was still on my first.

"Nah. I'm driving."

"Ah…what's the celebration?"

"Well, I'm engaged to my best friend here's sister." I said pointing to the seat next to me. "Who's sister?" he asked. I turned my head to see that Bert was gone. I looked all over for him…until I found him- dancing. Yes- dancing…on the table…and singing too. Singing Pump it by the Black Eyed Peas. Oh dear god! I was embarrassed. It was a classic Bert.

"Him." I said putting my head down in shame.

"Ah. Congrats."

"Thanks."

"Is she like him?"

"Nah. Far from it man." That is how I met Pete Wentz- the bartender, soon to be bass player of a new band- Fall Out Boy. I sat in the car with Bert and started up the car.

"I love you." Bert said. Oh no! He was getting to the point where he loves _everyone_ and _anyone_ near him.

'_Just go ahead and go with it.'_

"I love you too man." I said. I turned on the radio to be greeted by the song Grace Kelly by Mika.

"LEAVE IT ON! I LOVE THIS SONG!" Bert yelled. He hated Mika.

"I could be brown, I could be blue, I could be VIOLET SKY!" Bert started singing off pitch, and all I could do was just cringe at him singing. That was pretty funny, I had to admit- but so was Bert. I loved him a lot- he was my best friend, and soon to be my brother-in-law.


	24. Chapter 24

Part 24

Part 24

Normal P.O.V – back in Orem 

I woke up to see Jeph watching TV. I looked at the clock- 1:45 AM. Where were Quinn and my brother? They were usually home by at least midnight. I heard a knock at the door, and Jeph got up to answer it. Quinn walked in half asleep with Bert in his arms. He laid Bert on the couch- Bert laid there lifeless.

"He had fun…" Quinn said.

"I can tell…"

"I'm tired."

"Me too…"

"Good night Jepha." We told him. I woke up the next morning with Quinn next to me. I smiled. He was so peaceful when he slept. The clock read 12:30. Whoah! I had slept late. I went in the kitchen to get some cereal, and as soon as I sat down, I heard the doorbell ring.

_**Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring!**_

Geez! How many times were they gonna ring the doorbell? I got up to answer the door- It was Gee. As soon as I answered the door, he stepped forward and pushed me to the side with a big grin on his face.

"Heya Al! Where is everyone?" he asked.

"Asleep." "WAKEY WAKEY!" he screamed, running through the house.

"Now they _are_ awake." He continued.

"I wouldn't have done that. Bert was out drinking last night." I told him.

"WHAT IS GOING ON? I HAVE A TERRIBLE HEADACHE AND AM TRYING TO SLEEP!" Bert yelled.

"Told ya." I looked at Gerard.

"….my neighbors just moved out…." Gerard said quietly as Quinn walked in.

Quinn looked at me.

"We should look."

"We can't. We'd have to move out of Orem." I told him.

"I know, but still…it's a start."

"But what about Bert, huh?" I asked. After two weeks we had found the perfect house in the suburbs, and by the weekend we had moved in.

"I love the new place." I told Quinn.

"I do too, but we have to sleep on the floor." He answered.

"Suck it up. We'll be fine." I smirked. We spent that week by ourselves, sitting at home and looking for furniture. Finally we had a home- It was ours and nobody else's. All we could do was wait until the wedding. Wait- when was the wedding again? I looked at the calendar.

'_Whoah! Today is Ryan's birthday!'_

I called Brendon.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bren. Did you know today was Ryan's birthday?"

"Haha you forgot? Loser. Yeah, I knew. I got him a box of Chocofuzzles…for him. I _promise_ I won't steal them."

"Okay. Just bring him to the airport. I'll meet you there."

"Oh no…"

"Oh yes…can I talk to Spencer?"

"Sure. See ya at the airport Allison."

"Bye." I knew I had to take Ryan for airport tag he'd love it.

"Hello?" Spencer answered.

"Hey Spence. Please do two things for me- make sure Ryan doesn't know about us taking him to do airport tag, and make sure Brendon keeps his sneaky ninja self away from the chocofuzzles, they are Ryan's."

"Sure thing. See you in a few minutes."

"Okay. See ya." I hung up. Brendon may be clumsy, but yet somehow, he manages to get ahold of stuff he isn't supposed to while _everyone_ is in the room. I turned to Quinn.

"Get ready. We are going to the airport."

"Ryan's birthday?"

"Yep." I was glad I wasn't the only one to forget. We rode over to Bert's place.

'_We are going to Bert's place. It's weird to say Bert's place. I'll get used to it.'_

I rang the doorbell many times. It was kind of my way for getting back at Gerard.

"How many times are you gonna ring the stupid bell?" Bert said while opening the door. "I was just getting back at Gerard."

"Ah. What's up? Okay…" I turned to Quinn.

"Who are the most immature three?" I asked him.

"Gerard, Frank, and Bert. Jeph is way too mature and Branden still gets unconscious." He whispered.

"Okay…Gerard, Frank, and Bert…you guys come with us. Jeph you take care of Branden and make sure Mikey and them behave."

"Okay? I guess…." Jepha said.

"Where are we going?" the three of them asked.

"The airport. It's Ryan's birthday and…" I was cut off by Gerard.

"Airport tag?" he asked.

"Yep." "WEE!" Frank yelled.

Brendon's P.O.V

"Oh my gosh!" Ryan said as we approached the airport.

"Airport tag?" he asked with a confused look on his face.

"Yes Ryan, airport tag." I told him smiling.

"This is the best birthday ever!" he said.

"TAG! YOUR IT!" he turned around to see Allison and the others. Then the airport tag began. Allison ran and hid behind an ATM.

"Where did she go?" Ryan said confused.

"She's behind that ATM over there." I whispered.

"Thanks." He said running off.

'_They're perfect for each other. To bad he's already engaged to Stephanie.'_ I thought.


	25. Chapter 25

Part 25

Part 25

Brendon's P.O.V

I stood there looking at Ryan and Allison, and how much fun they were having together. "I can't do this…" Quinn whispered.

"What?"

"I CAN'T DO THIS!" he yelled walking off. I knew I had to change things. Quinn was beginning to realize that he would just make Allison miserable. I had to talk to Bert. I went storming after Quinn.

"Quinn wait…." I called.

"GET AWAY FROM ME BRENDON! I DON'T NEED YOU TO TRY AND MAKE THINGS PERFECT BECAUSE YOU KNOW WHAT? THEY WON'T BE!" I knew there was a problem, and he just needed to calm down- he just needed some space.

Normal P.O.V

"GET AWAY FROM ME BRENDON! I DON'T NEED YOU TO TRY AND MAKE THINGS PERFECT BECAUSE YOU KNOW WHAT? THEY WON'T BE!" I heard Quinn yell. I had never seen him so angry, and it _really_ upset me. He left the airport, and got a taxi. I called his cell phone only to get a message saying his phone was off.

"Hey Ry, we need to go."

"Okay. Sure." That was the first time Ryan had agreed to stop playing airport tag. I drove to Bert's place.

"Hey Jepha, have you seen Quinn?" I asked walking in.

"Yeah. He locked himself in Bert's room." He told me.

"Quinn? Open up it's Al." I said. I just looked at him- he had been crying I could tell. "Look…just give me the stupid ring back. I can't go through with this. Not after watching you and Ryan." He said.

"Ryan is my best friend! Not to mention, he's with Steph."

"I know." He mumbled quietly as he closed and locked the door. I walked over to Brendon as he began to walk to Bert's room.

"I just got a phone call Quinn. Synyster is taking us out tonight, and you look like you could use some fun."

"Sure, I guess." He said. I didn't know what they were pulling, but knowing Brendon, if something goes wrong he'd try to fix it.

Two Hours Later

I sat at home with Steph and Candyce while waiting for the guys to come home.

"He's got a trick up his sleeve." Candyce said, breaking the silence.

"Probably. I think I know what it is too…."

"What?"

"Name one thing that Synyster does when he takes people out."

"Drinks….and gets them drunk."

"Exactly." I could see that Candyce was beginning to understand by the look on her face. An hour later, the doorbell rang- it was Synyster. We just stared in shock.

"I just figured I'd take these guys home. Yeah I know, big surprise I'm not drunk, but I had drive, so yeah." He said laughing, while pushing the guys inside.

"…I'm sorry. I take all of that back. I shouldn't have gotten that upset about you hangin with Ryan." Quinn said while barely standing up. I looked at Synyster.

"Your plan worked." I said to him smiling.

"Yeah. It's because I'm sexy….and smart!" he said flipping his hair, earning a giggle from the three of us.

"What? It's true!" he yelled.

"Hey Syn…I need you to fix something else."

"Depends on what it is…"

"Bert and Ben aren't friends and yeah…."

"Okay fine, I'll do it. But Brendon has to drive because I ACTUALLY WANT TO DRINK THIS TIME!" he screamed.

"DUDE! CHILL SYN! AND PLEASE WOULD YOU STOP YELLING?" Steph screamed at him.

"FINE!" he yelled walking out.


	26. Chapter 26

Part 26

Part 26

I watched Syn walk out. He was the one person we called if we _really_ needed help with something.

The Next Day

"I have to go see Bert before Synyster messes something up." I told Quinn.

"See you later." He told me. I got to Bert's house at the same time as Synyster.

"Heya Syn."

"FOR THE LAST IME QUIT CALLING ME SYN, SYNNIE, SYNYSTER, AND ALL OF THE OTHER LITTLE NICKNAMES YOU HAVE FOR ME! MY NAME IS BRIAN!" he yelled.

"Sorry man."

"It's okay, it just gets annoying."

"Yeah, Synyster Gates is your stage name, and Brian Haner is your real name. I get it." "Hey! Don't give me that attitude."

"Okay."

"Now let's fix this problem." He said as we walked inside.

"Hey Brian. How-" Bert said as Synyster cut him off.

"Shut up. We're gonna go fix this problem with you and Ben."

"Umm…okay?" Bert said with the most confused look on his face. Brian and I grabbed Bert and brought him back to my house. Brendon had decided to call Zacky, and nobody knew why.

"Hey Zackster it's Brendon. Bring Ben to the club."

"Why? I don't want to."

"NO EXCUSES JUST DO IT!"

"Is Brian coming?"

"Yeah Brian's going."

"YAY! Count me in then!"

"DON'T SCREAM IN MY EAR!"

"Okay...sorry."

"Okay see ya in ten." Brendon said, hanging up.

"Let's go clubbing then."

"Sure." With that we went to the nearest club.

"HI BEN!" Bert yelled attacking him as we walked in.

"OH NO! NOT YOU! THAT'S IT I'M LEAVING!" Ben yelled.

"ZACKY!" I yelled snapping at him to guard the door.

"YOU AREN'T GOING ANYWHERE, BUD!" Zacky yelled at him.

"We are going to fix this whether you like it or not Ben." Brian told him.

"FINE!" Ben said sighing.

"LET'S DANCE!" Brendon yelled.

"We can't. We have to make sure Bert doesn't start getting crazy on us."

"Fine!" Brendon yelled.

"Dude, Brendon. Quit freaking screaming! You don't want to be attacked by fangirls do you?"

"No, not really Bert."

"Okay then." Bert said walking over to Synyster and Ben.

"Bert go dance or something while I work my magic." Brian said while once again, flipping his hair.

"Okay!" Bert yelled, skipping into the middle of the floor.

"Hey Ben…I dare you to drink ten beers." Brian said.

"What the- dude! We're at a club! What kind of dare is that?"

"I dunno….so will you do it?"

"Sure." Ben sighed.

Tons of drinks later…

"Where did Bert go?" Brian asked. He turned around to see Bert and Brendon attempting to breakdance.

"Oh no!" he yelled.

"What?" I asked him curiously.

"Bert's dancing! That means he's drunk! The plan will never work!"

"Whoah, whoah now…hold on a sec."

"What?"

"He isn't drunk."

"How do you know?"

"He isn't acting like he would if he were drunk. Besides, didn't you yourself tell him to go dance? I mean he _is_ the kind of idiot that does whatever he's told."

"You know…you're right." I walked through the crowd until I came to Brendon and Bert.

"Hey Bert, Brian wants you." I told him.

"Wish me luck…"

"You won't need it…trust me…" I told him smiling as he walked off.

Bert's P.O.V

I didn't really know what to expect. I mean, one of my best friends was drunk, and Brian wanted to talk to me. What was going on?

"Hey what's up?" I asked.

"Hey Bert, I'm sorry man, I shouldn't have acted like that." Ben said.

"_Man_ you're good." I said smiling at Brian.

"I wouldn't be surprised…." Allison told me.


	27. Chapter 27

Part 27

Part 27

Normal P.O.V

The next day was pretty normal- it started with a clear and simple knock on my bedroom door.

"You owe me!" I had heard Brian yell as he opened the curtains.

"WHAT THE- DUDE QUIT BLINDING ME!" I screamed.

"You owe me Al, I fixed your brother's relationship with Ben."

"You're right. So what do you want me to do?"

"Get Brendon to leave Zacky alone."

"Okay, but that's Zack's problem."

"ZACK WON'T LEAVE _**ME **_ALONE!"

"Ah. HEY BRENDON, RYAN WANTS YOU!" I yelled loudly.

"RY-RY! WHERE ARE YOU HIDING?" Brendon yelled running through the hall. "Thanks for nothing Al." Ryan whispered angrily ducking behind the bed.

"Hey thanks." Brian said giving me a hug.

"I won't bother you anymore." He continued. I went into the living room to see my brother and Ben sitting on the couch watching TV like they used to. I was so glad to see them like this, and at that moment I realized how important Brian really was to me. He was the one person I could go to if I had a problem, and every time he'd agree to help- he was the person I owed my life to. He actually had taken care of me more than Bert had. I was beginning to wonder if Brian was my brother and I was adopted, but this was pretty silly as Bert and I had the same dirty blonde hair (which we both dyed black) and blue eyes, and Brian's was naturally black. I walked into the kitchen where Zacky and Brian were standing.

"Thanks for saving me Allison." Zacky said.

"No problem. Hey Bri- thanks."

"For what? I didn't do anything."

"Every time I have a problem, you always agree to help and end up fixing it. I practically owe my life to you."

"Whatever, all I do is get your brother and his stupid friends drunk and before you know it, problem solved! I don't do anything to be thanked for."

"Uh….let's see….you've helped B-den a few times, you've helped Bert, Ben, Quinn and I. Not to mention all the times you've helped Jepha relieve stress and Gerard stay calm." "True. But because of me GERARD BECAME A STUPID FRICKIN ALCOHOLIC!"

"Whatever, Brian. He has been clean for three years now."

"Its true man, I haven't seen him drink." Zacky barged in.

"Shut up Zacky, you aren't part of this. You seriously think I've helped you and everyone else by making you guys alcoholics?"

"THE ONLY ALCOHOLICS ARE BERT AND GERARD! GERARD IS RECOVERING AND YOU CAN'T HELP THE FACT THAT BERT IS STUPID ENOUGH TO MESS HIS LIFE UP!"

"Well, your brother _is_ pretty stupid- but think about it! Think about the chain! Matt's dad drank, so he did, which made me, Zacky, Johnny, _and_ The Rev drink, which is effecting all of you!"

"So you just want me to quit asking for help? To quit looking up to you?"

"Exactly! You and Quinn are getting married, which means you should start fending for yourself. If I help anymore, it'll just get worse. Goodbye Allison." He said grabbing his keys and leaving the house.


	28. Chapter 28

Part 28

Part 28

I didn't know what to do about things. I mean when one of my best friends (practically my brother) stormed off and blamed himself for tons of things, I knew there was something wrong. I began to worry about Brian because he'd never seemed this upset. I had figured that he'd just need some time. The wedding- tomorrow was the wedding. Of course we'd invited him and he'd definitely show up- even if he was still mad at me. If he didn't show up for me, he'd sure show up for Quinn and the others. That night I'd called Zacky and Matt to ask how Brian was doing. They had told me he went to his house and they hadn't seen him in about 5 hours. I figured I'd just talk to him the next day.

The Wedding

I was very nervous- so was Candyce.

"I don't see why you guys are nervous. I mean to me, being nervous at your wedding means you don't really love them." Steph said.

"Gee, thanks!" Candyce and I yelled at her.

"….and if they are nervous too, then sorry, but you guys shouldn't continue. Okay, to make things easier, just picture saying, kissing, and all the other overdramatic things you have to do in front of practically everyone you know, as being alone with just him. Drone out all of the other millions of people talking."

"Rub it in anymore, and you're dead." Candyce said. Of course, knowing what she was capable of, Stephanie didn't say anything else. In ten minutes, we'd have to walk down the aisle. I began to think about what Stephanie said about both people being nervous- and I had gotten worried. What if Quinn was just as nervous as I was? What if maybe what she said was true? I decided not to worry about it since I was about to walk down the aisle. As I walked down the aisle, I became _more_ and _more_ nervous. I watched the flower girls walk down the aisle in front of me. While I watched my little cousins throw flowers and smile at everyone, I felt like _someone_ or _something_ was missing. The wedding had to continue, so I just went on walking. As I stepped up next to Quinn, I looked down to my feet.

"What's wrong?" he whispered.

"I'm not sure. I feel like something's _missing_." I scanned the crowd as the priest began talking.

"Does anyone have any reason these to should not be wed?" he said in his old wheezy way. Then- at that moment I had realized what was missing- Brian wasn't there. "BRIAN!" I yelled, running out of the church. I knew there was _definitely_ something wrong. I ran outside and began to get in a taxi. I saw Quinn running towards me. "WHAT'S WRONG?" he yelled worriedly.

"No time to explain. I'll be back. Tell the others to go ahead. We'll go last." The taxi drove off as Quinn stood there shocked and confused. I began to gather my things as we approached the house. I told the driver to stay put as I ran inside the house. I called Brian's name, but never got a response. I looked all over for him until I found him- passed out in the bedroom surrounded by a bunch of empty liquor bottles on the floor. On the dresser laid a small folded piece of paper. I knew it had been meant for me, so I opened it. It read:

_**Allison,**_

_**I love you like a sister- I always have. When you find this, you'll probably already be married, so congrats. Tell the others the same. Last night I realized how much trouble I caused everyone, so I decided to end it-end the pain, end my life. All I can say is go down happy, and what thing makes me happy? Drinking. Actually being drunk. Haha. It doesn't matter. Just make sure you keep my soul alive by PARTYING ON! YEAH! Take care of the guys for me. I'm going to a better place so don't worry about me. **_

_**Love you guys, **_

_**Brian Haner JR. aka Synster Gates**_

It had been signed with classic signature. I started crying. I quickly ran out to the taxi.

"I NEED YOUR HELP! MY FRIEND NEEDS TO BE TAKEN TO THE HOSPITAL IMMEDIATELY!" The driver got out and helped me carry Brian to the taxi.


	29. Chapter 29

Part 29

Part 29

I had gotten worried. I sat in the taxi with Brian. What would I do? I ran out on my own wedding and told everyone not to worry because I'd be back. I thought about how everyone was probably having a great time at the wedding while I sat here in my wedding dress, Brian on the verge of dying – on my way to the hospital. Moments later, my cell phone rang – it was Bert.

"Hey sis, where'd you go? Everyone's worried sick."

"I – I went back home. Brian attempted suicide. I knew he would. It's all my fault." I began to cry.

"Oh my god!" Is he okay? What'd he do?"

"I think he drugged himself. When I found him he was unconscious."

"Where is he now?"

"He's right here…we're on the way to the hospital."

"We'll be right there." He told me. I already ruined my own wedding, and I didn't want to ruin it for everyone else. As we approached the hospital, I quickly paid cab and left. I ran into the building demanding that Brian be treated. Quinn called my phone.

"Are you okay? Bert says you're at the hospital!"

"I'm fine…it's Brian…he tried committing suicide!"

"God! Why does he have to be so stupid? Wait on me, when I get there, go home. Trust me, everything will be fine."

"Okay." I didn't know what to think. My friend tried killing himself for a problem I caused. I was just being a problem. I felt like suicide myself, but there were so many good things in my life that I couldn't give up. I mean I was engaged! I sat in the waiting room…once again. I hated the fact everyone was getting put in the hospital. It made me so sick.

Quinn's P.O.V

I couldn't believe that Brian had been so stupid. Of course he was smart enough to realize he'd been doing wrong, but suicide? GOD! He was just so... – ah! Forget it, there had been no possible way to describe it. As I drove down the road on the way to the hospital, I heard Dead! by My Chemical Romance playing.

'_Why does my cell have to ring at the most inappropriate times?'_

I dug around in my pocket for my phone until I finally caught it – Bob. Bob was in Nevada with Branden – this couldn't be good.

"Hey, what's up?" He didn't say anything.

"…Branden just died…."

'_Well, at least out of all things my ringtone was appropriate._' I thought.

"WHAT? OH MY GOD! I'M ON MY WAY TO THE HOSPITAL, BECAUSE BRIAN ATTEMPTED SUICIDE, AL RAN OUT ON THE WEDDING BECAUSE BRIAN DIDN'T SHOW, AND NOW YOU TELL ME BRANDEN DIED?!"

"I had no idea that you were under such stress…"

"Dude, just give me time…I have to go see Brian."

"Bye."

"Bye." And with that I had hung up.


	30. Chapter 30

Part 30

Part 30

Quinn's POV

I didn't know what to think. It had been a horrible week. I was facing way more problems than Allison had. I mean, I was really close to getting married, but she ran out because Brian didn't show. It's a good thing she ran out like that- if she hadn't Brian would be dead right now. But with Branden dead instead? This had been a serious problem. I mean, I needed a new drummer, and we had just gotten famous too. Who was going to replace him? I didn't know anyone who was free! I arrived at the hospital.

"Hey." I said giving Allison a hug.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just stressed out."

"Why all the stress?"

"First there was our wedding, then Brian, and then-"

"What"

"…Branden died of massive internal bleeding…"

"Oh my god no!" she yelled as she began crying.

"Yeah…shh…it's okay…"

"When did you find out?"

"Just now…Bob called me on the way here and told me. Nobody else knows though."

"But-you need a drummer."

"Yeah. I know."

"I'll go home and tell Bert. I'm sure he'll find someone."

"But he _always_ chooses bad people. He's the one that hired Jepha."

"What's wrong with Jepha?"

"He's retarded!"

"So? Retards are cool!"

"But Jeph gets on my nerves! I mean he acts like he's in charge when Bert is! I mean he keeps telling us what to do during band practice!"

"But he _is _the oldest."

"No, he's not! There was a little thing…you see Bert wanted to hire someone over 25, so he wouldn't have to be in charge, and because of that Jeph said he was 26. But he's really 24."

"How do you know?"

"It's been a secret between the three of us."

"Oh my god! Bert is so lazy!"

"I know."

"I'm going to go talk to Bert"

"Okay." I told her as she walked off.

Normal POV

I ran back to the car and drove home. I raced up the stairs.

"BERT!" I screamed tearfully.

"What is it?" he yelled rushing over with Jepha.

"Branden died!"

"I know….just….come here." He said, giving me a hug.

"How do you know?" I asked sniffling.

"Bob told us."

"But you need a new drummer!"

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it."

"Okay…" I said sniffling some more.


	31. Chapter 31

Part 31

Part 31

Normal POV

I called Quinn about what had gone on with Bert.

"Hey. I told Bert about Branden, and he said he'd take care of getting a new drummer."

"Wait a sec…he said he'd take care of it?"

"Yeah."

"God! That means he already did take care of it!"

"Not if he said he was _going_ to."

"But you don't understand, in Bert language that means he has. I can't believe he did that behind my back! He was probably drunk when he chose them!"

"He's not _that _stupid. He knows not to drink before making a conscience decision."

"I don't know about that. After all, he was stupid enough to tell Ben about the cat."

"That's true."

"I'm going to go talk to him. Bye."

"Bye."

"WHAT DID YOU DO YOU IDIOT? YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO TELL HIM THAT!" Bert yelled walking into the room.

"Oh? WELL YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO HIRE A DRUMMER BEHIND QUINN'S BACK LIKE THAT!"

"Well Dan offered."

"So basically, you just hired the first person that came along?"

"Yeah. IF YOU'VE GOT A PROBLEM YOU CAN LEAVE!"

"MAYBE I WILL!" I yelled slamming the door shut walking out of the room. I had to go see Quinn. Now. Something had to be done, and it had to be done now.


	32. Chapter 32

Part 32

Part 32

Normal POV

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOUR STUPID FREAKIN BROTHER! HE ALWAYS WANTS TO DO THINGS HIS WITHOUT EVEN ASKING US! HE WANTS TO THINK FOR HIMSELF, BUT YOU WANNA KNOW SOMETHING? I DON'T THINK HE CAN! You know what- he is messing things up! I mean Branden just died, and he acts like nothing happened thinking 'Oh who cares? We can replace him with this random guy right here.' I just- I don't know."

Quinn had gotten upset. I was shocked- I mean he had never been like this. As soon as I had told him, he had run to the closet, and grabbed his suitcase.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Bert thinks he's going to play tomorrow, the day after, or any day for that matter- well he'll have fun trying to perform without me."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm not going- _We_ are."

"Okay….where are _we _going?"

"We are going to Las Vegas."

"Las Vegas?"

"Yes Las Vegas. You know what? We are going to go there, I'm going to make us some money, and we are going to get married. Maybe we'll come back…maybe."

"Maybe?"

"Yes- maybe. I'm so tired of your brother! He's a stupid alcoholic who pretends he knows what he is doing- go get Jepha."

"O-okay sure."

I was scared. I was being practically kidnapped by my fiancé. I was being forced to go somewhere I didn't want to go. I knew I had to do something. I went to go get Jeph for Quinn.

"Hey Jepha?" I said knocking on his door.

"Allison! Your brother is a frickin idiot! You know Dan? I hate him! He's a HUGE jerk, seriously."

"Quinn doesn't know him, and he hates him."

"I can tell."

"Well Jepha, Quinn is pissed. He seriously had a nervous breakdown…he's taking me to Las Vegas. Don't ask me why he chose there, but he just has to get away."

"If I wasn't in charge of things, I'd come with you. But I have to take care of Bert."

"Forget it- I think Quinn wants you to come. He sent me to come get you…"

"Oh…" he said smiling.

That makes me happy…"


	33. Chapter 33

Part 33

Part 33

Jeph's POV

I walked down the hall with Allison. I had no clue what was going on, but I knew one thing- nobody liked Dan, and _everyone _was mad at Bert. The only thing was that I didn't want to ruin things for Allison and Quinn by going. I didn't want to be part of a runaway marriage, and certainly didn't want to make things worse.

"I'm thinking about dialing good old Brian. Maybe he'll give the three of us a laugh." I said, pulling my phone out of my pocket.

"Sure, but isn't he still in the hospital after his little 'incident'?" Allison asked.

"Didn't Bert tell you he got out?"

"Nope."

"That doesn't surprise me." I shook my head.

"What do you expect? It's Bert after all." Quinn said, walking down the stairs.

"Sure, dial Synyster. We're in desperate need of fun." He continued.

Normal POV

Two Hours Later

I had no idea what Synyster had planned for us, and all I could do was guess. Get drunk? Probably at _some_ point. Go clubbing? Not likely. Hang out in a parking lot somewhere drinking? Maybe. Who knows. I walked downstairs and plopped onto the couch next to Quinn.

"I wonder what Brian has planned." I said.

"No idea, but he seriously doesn't need to be drinking when he just got released."

Just then, the doorbell rang.

"Speak of the devil." Jepha said from across the room.

I walked over to answer it.

"Hey Allison!" he said giving me a huge gaping hug. I looked at him carefully- something about him seemed different. He seemed so much cleaner- so much healthier. He looked recovered.

"Get yourselves in gear and start packing!" Brian said with a huge grin on his face.

"What the hell Synyster?"

"Hey, Hey, Hey. Jepha told me that you guys were going to good old L.V., and there is no frickin' goddamn way you're going _without_ me."

"I thought we were going drinking Bri."

"Yeah, Yeah. We will in the morning. Now come on, let's go!" he said.

I couldn't believe it- what had we done?

"Quinn, get your bags. We're going to Las Vegas!" Jepha said walking to the RV.

"Sure thing." Quinn said, leaving to get our bags.

'_No…don't tell me…crap- Synyster's going to get us drunk-married.' _

I called Stephanie.

"Hey! Um…listen. Don't wait up, and don't pack anything. Brian's taking us to Las Vegas."

"Why would he do that? He's like kidnapping you guys!"

"It was Quinn's idea. We were going to leave tomorrow, but Synnie found out and wants to go tonight."

"But why are you going?"

"Mainly because we're all pretty mad at Bert. Quinn's going, and Jepha's going, and they are both forcing me to go."

"But why go? If you don't want to then don't!"

"But Quinn's trying to do the whole 'runaway marriage' thing, to get Bert angry."

"Well good luck. I'll see you when you get back."

"Sure thing Steph. Bye."

"Bye."

I had no idea what to think or expect. All I knew was that this was going to be one hard trip.


	34. Chapter 34

Part 34

Part 34

Normal POV

**4 AM**

"Brian, god! Push over!" I whispered rolling over.

"I'm on the edge!"

"Why'd you have to get the crappy apartment?"

"What do ya mean crappy? It's all we could afford, and it's got a good view."

I got up and walked into the kitchen, Synyster following me.

"What do you mean it's all we can afford? You guys have plenty of money!"

"Yeah, but I'm using _your _money."

"Well you could've used _your_ money to get us some place nice. You know, a place where we didn't have to cram three people, aka me sandwiched between you and Quinn onto a bed made for two, with one person on the couch!"

I kicked Brian gently, causing him to jump.

"Hey!" He squealed, waking up Jepha.

"What's going on?" Jepha said, half asleep.

"Look what you did you idiot!" I said, smacking him in the back of the head.

"Seriously- what's wrong?" Jeph asked, looking at the two of us.

"Nothing!" We both grinned.

"Whatever." Jeph said, going back to sleep.

"I'm going back to sleep." I said yawning.

"Me too…but don't kick me again!"

"I won't." I said, kicking him lightly.

"ALLISON NICOLE!" he screamed, chasing me out the door, and into the hall.

"You know. I'm not really that tired."

"Me either."

"Wanna go down the street to Waffle House and get some coffee?" I asked him.

"Sure, that sounds good."

Twenty minutes later

"…Sorry about earlier." I said looking at Brian.

"That's okay."

"You are really crazy. You know that right?"

"Crazy? Me? You've got to be kidding!"

"I'm not! After all, you were crazy enough to attempt suicide on my wedding day. I mean what were you thinking?"

"Listen- I don't want to talk about that, okay?"

"Okay. I understand…I won't say anything else."

I sat there quietly with Brian.

'_What time is it?' _

I looked at my watch- six.

"Hey Al…can I ask you a question?"

"Too late you already did! Yeah, sure. What is it?"

"Why are you marrying Quinn? I mean you've got TONS of problems with Bert really accepting it, you haven't been dating that long, and look at him now! He's using you to get at your brother for hiring Dan! If he cares about you so much, then why is he using you?"

"But it's for Bert's own good."

"You deserve better than him!"

"Yeah? Like what huh? What _do _I deserve? Someone like you? You are nothing but a stupid, self-centered, alcoholic, jerk who only cares about partying!"

"That's not true, I care about you! I always have! I love you- you're the baby sis of our 'family', you know? Without you, I'd be nothing. Seriously, if it weren't for you, I'd be dead right now!"

"Whatever. I'm flying back home Syn. I need to talk to Brendon."

"Ah! Al, don't do this!"

I had needed some fresh air. I just wanted to be somewhere I knew I was safe- I needed to be with Brendon.


	35. Chapter 35

Part 35

Part 35

I ran into the room and locked the door. I sat there and began packing my bags- I really had to get back home, and nothing was going to stop me.

Synyster's POV

'_What have I done?' _

I had all of a sudden felt bad.

I couldn't tear her apart like that- it would drive her to commit suicide, if it had gotten any worse. This had gone too far- I knew I had to do something.

"Hey Syn!" I turned around.

"Brendon? What are you doing here?"

"Stephanie told me you guys were down in Las Vegas. I came down to see how Allison was doing."

"How'd you get past Bert and Dan?"

"I told them I was going to visit my mom." He said grinning, childishly.

"Nice man."

"Where's Al?"

"No idea. In the bedroom probably."

"Ah. Okay."

Normal POV

I sat there thinking about what I was going to do.

'_What was Brian thinking?'_

_**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**_

"Hey. Open up, it's Brian."

"No- what do you want?"

"I wanted to let you know I'm sorry."

I opened the door to see Brendon standing there next to Brian.

"Brendon!" I screamed, giving him a hug.

"What're you doing here?" I continued.

"I came to check on you."

"Bert would die if he knew you were here with us!"

"I told him I was visiting my mom. So how're things going?"

"I don't know…I mean…Syn just kept saying things about how I shouldn't marry Quinn because he's using me, and how he's always loved me, and the truth- the truth is that I love _you_, and when I saw Candyce in London, things changed and I stuck with Quinn…but for some reason, when I was playing airport tag with Ryan, he just seemed so…perfect."

"Well…I must say this- don't listen to Brian. I mean he says he loves you, and that's perfectly fine. But seriously, if Quinn told you he loved you way before Bert hired Dan, then he meant it- because there is no way all of this could've been planned- it's impossible. When it comes to Ryan- I don't know. But _something _when I was watching you two told me that you guys were meant for each other."

"Well Quinn thought so too. Agh! What do I do Brendon?"

"Just talk with Quinn. Try to work things out. That's pretty much all you can do for now."

"Thanks Bren. You're such a good friend. I love you man." I said giving him a hug.

"I love you too." He said hugging back.


	36. Chapter 36

Part 36

Part 36

Normal POV

I still couldn't bring myself to talk to Brian. After everything he'd said, I had gotten so confused.

'_Should I take Bren's advice, or not?'_

Brian said he loved me, but not marrying Quinn would kill mom _and_ Bert! I decided I'd stick with Brendon's advice- I had to talk to Quinn. I picked up my phone and called Quinn, not knowing what to say.

"Hello?" Quinn answered.

"Hey Quinn…listen…I need to talk to you."

"What is it?"

"Look. Meet me at Starbucks in an hour okay?"

"Okay, sure." He said hanging up.

Quinn's POV

I hung up the phone, and looked down at my half eaten sandwich.

"What's wrong?" Jepha asked.

"Nothing."

"Seriously…what's wrong?"

"Nothing man. Can you drop me off at Starbucks on the way home?"

"Sure thing." Jeph said, taking a bite of his sandwich.

An Hour Later

"Hey man, how do you plan on getting home?" Jepha asked, rolling down the window.

"I'll walk."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, it's fine man." I said walking inside.

Normal POV

I saw Quinn walking inside. As soon as I saw him I had froze up. I had no idea what to say, and I was beginning to develop a huge headache.

'_Great. Just what I need…'_

"Hey." Quinn said, walking up to the table, taking a seat.

"Hey. So umm…"

"So umm…what was up with you and Brian leaving at 4AM?"

"What?"

"Yeah, Jeph said he saw you and Brian arguing or something, and then you just left."

"We left. So?"

"So, what did you guys do?"

"Nothing, really."

"What did you guys do?"

"Nothing!"

"WHAT DID YOU GUYS DO? HUH? WHAT WAS SO BAD THAT BRENDON HAD TO COME DOWN?"

"Quinn…I…"

"You what?"

"Do you really want to marry me?"

"Of course…why?"

"…Brian…When we left this morning…he kept telling me that he loved me, and- and that you're just using me, and that I deserve better than you."

"Wait…so you?"

"We just had coffee. That's all."

"But…I thought…"

"I know."

"Syn thinks I'm using you?"

"Yeah. Well…you kind of are you know…"

"Yeah. I'm sorry. I just…I guess I felt like I had to have some reason to get Bert mad. I was just so stressed. God. What was I thinking? I can't solve the problem with Bert by running away…I have to go talk to him."

"…so?"

"So…this weekend, we're gonna get out of here." Quinn said, as we walked out of Starbucks.


	37. Chapter 37

Part 37

Part 37

I woke up the next morning to find that Brian had already woken up, and Quinn was snoring next to me. I heard a noise coming from the kitchen- someone was moving pots and pans around, but hearing Jeph and Brendon's loud snoring, I could tell it was Brian.

'_Don't tell me Syn's making pancakes…I wonder what he wants to talk about.'_

Synyster cooking _anything _was bad enough…let alone pancakes. I stepped out of the bedroom, trying not to wake up Quinn. Closing the door, I peeked around the corner just to see what exactly Brian was up too…but saw no one.

"GAH!" I squealed, as I felt hands pulling me backwards into a hug.

"Hey babe…" Brian whispered in my ear.

'_Babe? What was he calling me babe for?'_

"I made omelets." He said, pulling away, smiling.

"Babe? Omelets? Who are you, Mr. Hot-Shot Chef?"

"Let's eat!" he squealed.

God. The one thing I _didn't _want was Synyster's poor, disastrous, depressing cooking.

"Okay." I sighed.

I walked over to the kitchen, Jepha and Brendon snoring over on the couch, and a half-empty bottle of Jack Daniels on the counter.

'_Oh man. Syn's drunk? This early? After he got let out of the hospital? God he's stupid.'_

I sat down at the table, two omelets lying there.

'_Syn's cooking…drunk? His cooking is bad enough when he isn't drinking. For some reason this omelet looks so…perfect. I'll try it anyway.'_

I sat down with Syn and took a bite of the omelet.

"Oh my god! This is…really…good! You should cook drunk more often!" I said with a mouthful of food.

"God Al! You're such a bad influence. You're telling him to drink more often, saying his good, _and_ talking with your mouth full!" Quinn came out of the bedroom.

"But it _is_ good! Try some!" I gave Quinn a small bite of my omelet.

"Holy…frickin…crap…" he said chewing.

"I second what she said…drink before you cook man!" he continued.

"Yours is over there." Syn said, pointing to the counter.

Quinn walked over to the counter to get his omelet.

"He can't be all _that_ drunk. I mean, he didn't set the place on fire." Quinn said, sitting down.

"Yeah, but he was drunk enough to call me 'babe'."

"Ha…wait- he's not that drunk…and he called you 'babe'?"

"Yeah…"

"Maybe he's _very _drunk. Either that or…"

"God no!" I screamed.

"But there _was_ that one time…" Brendon said, grabbing his shirt off of the back of the couch.

"Haha. Yeah, I remember that…"Brian took a bite of his omelet, and winked at me.

"What happened?" Quinn asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Nothing babe." I looked at him.

"Seriously what happened?"

"Well…" Brendon said, grabbing an omelet and joining us.

"…don't you dare." I whispered, kicking him under the table.

I could feel myself blushing.

'_God this isn't good…'_ I thought.


	38. Chapter 38

Part 38

Part 38

"Nothing at all really happened- at least from what I know." Brendon said, taking a bite of his omelet.

I decided I'd go for a drive.

"Hey guys, I'm going out."

"Okay." They all said.

I grabbed my keys and walked out the door.

Quinn's POV

"So now that she's gone...back in our senior year…which was like what? Four years ago?" Brian said, taking another drink of his Jack Daniels, and falling over.

"…four years ago at the prom, I snuck out with Allison, and we went to this club a few blocks from the school." Brendon said, finishing for Syn.

"YOU? _You_ snuck out with Al to go clubbing? Man, all this time I thought you were this little, innocent Mormon kid, that always did what he was told and never got into trouble." I laughed.

"…Drinking underage isn't trouble…_getting caught_…is."

"Alright, alright…"

"So anyway, when we got there, we saw Synyster here, with Zacky and the gang, in the corner, drinking."

"Oh god…"

I had one drink…but Al…she had like _five_. Now, I'm not entirely sure what happened, but I went in the bathroom, and when I came out, she was gone…and so was he."

"You idiot! You didn't try to stop her?"

"No! I don't know." He said.

Normal POV

I was walking through the mall, tired and hungry.

_**BEEP BEEP**_

I looked at my phone- I had gotten a text from Quinn.

'_View. I wonder what he…'_

I froze just reading the message.

"Why didn't u tell me u hooked up w/ Brian in back of club?"

'_God. Brendon had to be stupid! I told him not to say anything and he did!'_

Reply. The one thing I didn't want to do.

"I wuz drunk. Nothing happened. We just kissed. Sry I didn't tell u. Thought you'd be mad."

Send. I was worried that Quinn wouldn't forgive me…that he wouldn't understand.

I walked out to the car, and sat there for awhile listening to music.

_**BEEP BEEP**_

"I'd never get mad u for sumthin that happened 4 yrs ago. U know that.

What's the rest of the story?"

'_God. He knows that isn't all.'_

I had pressed reply once again, something inside not wanting me to.

"We were seeing each other 4 short time after. Never rly split."

_**BEEP BEEP**_

Damn he was fast at replying. I read my phone.

"1 new inbox message. From: Quinn"

'_View.'_

"What u mean?" it read.


	39. Chapter 39

Part 39

Part 39

I heard the song I caught fire playing.

'_Why is Quinn calling me?' _I thought, looking down at my phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Al!" I could hear Brian's voice on the other line.

"Um…hi?"

"I-I've got something for you…"

"Oh really?" I smirked, starting the car.

"But…but you aren't gonna get it until you get home."

"…and what exactly is this little something, Mr. Haner?"

"It's…I don't know what it is…but it's going to be great!" he slurred.

"Oh now…Okay, buddy, give me the phone now." I could hear Quinn in the background.

"Hey. What's up with _him_?" I asked.

"He just finished his bottle. Now he's so drunk he'll quit calling you 'babe'. But…on the other he's drunk enough to…god what's he doing? OH MY GOD!" Quinn began to burst out laughing.

"What?"

"He's playing Halo with Brendon…and he's killing himself…now he's killing Brendon thinking it's the bad guy."

"That's hilarious…"

"So…why didn't you tell anyone about Brian?"

"I don't know…"

"I mean…its okay…but why didn't you say anything?"

"I wanted to…I really did…but…something was telling me not to."

"Seriously? It's okay? I feel horrible for not saying anything."

"I'm not going to tell Bert okay?"

"You can tell him."

"Well I'm not."

"Tell him…he needs to know."

"No."

"Yes."

"NO!" he yelled hanging up.

Hearing that anger…I could tell…it wasn't okay. Quinn knew that Brian had been upset about us from the very start…and felt bad because of it…because of me.

I pulled into the parking lot at our apartment, and walked upstairs.

"Hey! Just about to call you. Want to go walking?" Brendon said stepping into the hall.

"ALLISON!" Brian screamed, running towards me giving me a hug.

"Hey man." I cringed. A tackle hug from Brian was sure to kill a person…he had too much muscle.

"So what did you have for me Brian?"

"…a hug?" he said confused.

"Aw…okay." I said, hugging him.

"So let's go on that walk now." Brendon said, while Syn ran back inside.

"Okay." I smiled.


	40. Chapter 40

Part 40

Part 40

Walking through town with Brendon was nice. Finally I could spend some time with my best friend, alone.

"We're here." Brendon said, looking down nervously.

"Whe…re?" I came to realize where we were.

"Aw…Brendon!"

"What? It's our spot." He had brought me to the tree in the park where we used to hang out.

"…_our _spot." I rubbed the tree slowly.

"…remember this?" Brendon smiled, pointing to and etching in the tree.

"Brendon and Allison…Forever…" I read it carefully.

"You know…after you left, I came here like everyday, and I'd just sit here thinking about you."

"…Brendon…" I gave him a hug.

"Let's sit down." He smiled, pulling me down.

We sat down in our normal spots, the etching in between our heads.

"You know something? You must be made of steel…"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you survived Bri's hug! You have to be bionic or something in order to live through that!"

"Hey…" I said, playfully pushing him.

"What? That guy is like ninety-nine percent muscle! I'm serious!"

"Well compared to _you_ he is…compared to a _normal_ person he's more like fifty percent muscle."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Look at you! You're too skinny! Syn could crush you!"

"Now that's offending!" he said, turning away pretending to be hurt.

"Hey…about Brian anyway…" he continued.

"Yeah?"

"Why didn't you tell me? Huh?"

"Listen…after the club thing, I got scared."

"Scared about what?"

"I was worried that it would hurt you…and Ryan."

"Don't _ever_ worry about us, you hear me? We're fine! You should worry more about _yourself._"

"I do worry though. I worry about _**all**_ of you guys."

"All of us?"

"Yes! My brother, Quinn, Jepha, You, Ryan, Gerard, Frank, Brian…_all_ of you guys!"

"Don't! _We're_ supposed to worry about _you_. You're special to us! You know that! We love you very much! Some of us even love you more than you think!"

"I know, but I still care!"

"You care too much! That's you're problem!"

"I know…you're right…you're right. I care about you guys so much I never have time to take care of myself!"

"I know I'm right…I'm always right!" he giggled, poking me on the nose.

"God! Talk about split personality!"

"What?"

"You're serious one minute, then childish the next…"

"I don't have split personality! I've got a Brendon Urie personality!" he said, sitting up straight pretending to be modest.

"A Brendon Urie personality?"

"Yes! Every person is unique! That means they each have different personalities!"

"Then…you've got a Brendon Urie personality!"

"Of course I do! I'm Brendon Urie!" he said, smiling.

"Brendon…Brendon…Brendon…" I laughed.

"Let's run around!" Brendon said, standing up.

"Okay…" I sighed, standing up.

"Actually…I don't want to run around. Let's do what we used to!" Brendon squealed.

"Okay, fine. Later though!" I laughed, knocking Brendon back down.

Brendon fell to the ground, and I kneeled down, tickling him.

"That's…not…fair…Allison!" he said, laughing.

"Yes it is!" I laughed.

I stopped, as he stood up.

"Now we can." I said. We stood there with our fingers laced together, each of us pushing forwards.

"You've gotten stronger!" Brendon squealed.

"…It's also the fact that you're so weak!"

"Hey!"

I could feel my feet moving backwards, towards the tree…now, my back was against the tree.

Brendon started to let go of my fingers, holding me against the tree.

Brendon's POV

I looked into her eyes. I was married to Candyce…true. I hated Candyce…a little. Allison meant the world to me, and I knew I'd cared about her more than Quinn or Brian ever did. I had to let her know…I couldn't believe what I was doing, but it seemed right.

Normal POV

Brendon was pulling towards me, and yet even though I knew it was wrong, I could feel myself getting closer, until Brendon pulled me into a long kiss.


	41. Chapter 41

Part 41

Part 41

I woke up, Brendon's arm around me, sitting under the tree.

"Last night was fun." Brendon said, opening his eyes.

"Last night? Oh frick!" I looked at my watch- 7AM.

"What?"

"I've got three hours to get home before Quinn and Jepha wake up!"

"Okay. No problem." We stood up, and started walking back.

"Ha. I'm pretty sure Brian won't remember a thing about last night."

"Probably not…but we will." Brendon smiled.

We walked home, an awkward silence between us.

"Sorry about last night by the way."

"That's okay…really."

"But with you and Quinn, and me and Candyce…"

"I know…but it seemed…_right_."

"I know what you mean."

We had approached the building.

Walking upstairs, we stopped at the door trying to unlock it as quickly and quietly as possible.

The door opened- it was Brian.

"It's about time you two showed up."

"Well _sorry_ Mr. Haner." Brendon said.

I looked around inside. Jepha was asleep on the couch, and the bedroom door was closed…Quinn was still asleep.

"You owe me…" Brian said pointing to us.

"…big time…" I turned to see a girl about my age, sitting in the kitchen eating cereal.

"Who is she?" I asked.

"_That_ my dear friend, is Matt's sister Korey. She played Allison last night in this little game I like to call 'Save-Allison's-ass-so-she-doesn't-get-yelled-at-by-her-fiancée'."

"What?" Brendon asked.

"I had to lay squished next to Brian, so Quinn thought you were _here_, instead of over at that dumb tree." Korey sighed.

"Korey…"

"What babe?"

"Babe?" I asked.

"Yeah…you see we kind of hooked up last year when we went to go play at Disney."

"…On my birthday." Korey added, blushing.

"Oh…" I said.

I heard the door open only to see Quinn walking out of the bedroom, with his hair messed up, wearing nothing but boxers.

"You weren't sleeping normal last night baby. You were leaning more towards…Brian…" He yawned.

"Korey…" I mumbled under my breath.

"Oh, hey Korey. What're you doing in Vegas?"

"Ah. Long story…" she said.

"Long story? I don't want to hear it then." He said, stretching and walking over to the fridge.


	42. Chapter 42

Part 42

Part 42

Korey's POV

" Long story? I don't want to know then." Quinn said, getting the orange juice carton out of the fridge.

'_Thank god I'm safe. I sure didn't want to have to say "Oh I'm in Las Vegas because I wanted to see Brian, and I'm at your apartment because that was me you slept with, since Allison was busy making out with Brendon."' _

"So…what do you want to do today?" Brian asked, looking at us.

"Quinn…lets get married _today_." Allison hugged Quinn.

Normal POV

"Today?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah!"

"But babe, I want to wait and get married."

"Until when?"

"…until we get back to Orem." He smiled.

Something in what he had said surprised me.

"WHAT?" we all screamed.

"Hey. You can't run away from your problems…you have to _do _something about it…Allison helped me realize that."

"I'm glad you learned that." He smiled at me. His sweet smile had captured me once again- he had my heart. But I had felt so guilty about what had happened with Brendon.

"Plus…there is no way in hell that I'm getting married without Bert there." Synyster laughed.

"Alright! No more romancey lovey dovey stuff! Now who wants to go party?" Brian yelled.

"Party it is then." I said smiling.

"Slots." Brendon smiled.

"What?"

"We're in Vegas and we haven't been to a Casino yet! Let's go!"

"…slots are like shots…" Brian walked over to the couch.

"What do you mean dude?" Quinn asked.

"…It's addicting and you hope it doesn't ruin your life."

"What the hell Syn?" Brian speaking nonsense had made me laugh.

"Seriously, I have no earthly idea. That's just what Zack says." He smiled.

"LET'S GO ALREADY!" Brendon squealed.

"Okay." We sighed.

We drove in silence for awhile. Approaching the casino, we saw that all of the lights were out and the parking garage was empty.

"WHAT?" Brendon screamed from the back seat.

"Casino temporarily closed for renovation." I said, reading the sign.

"That sucks." Quinn smirked.

"Tell me about it." Brendon sighed.

I began to doze off.

"Going to sleep already?" Jeph asked, turning around.

"Shut up! I'm tired!" I said, closing my eyes.


	43. Chapter 43

Part 43

Part 43

I felt the car jerk to the right, pulling into a driveway.

"Screw it…shots are better than slots anyways." Syn said, getting out of the car.

We had stopped outside of a hotel and casino.

"Now, we go clubbing!" Jepha said, closing the car door.

We went inside, found a table and sat down, not knowing what was in store for us.

"Now my friends, its time for five rounds of shots." Syn stood up and walked over to the bar.

"I am not drinking- no way. I came here for slots…_**not **_for shots." Jepha said, looking at us.

"Round one. Drink up." Brian said, putting drinks on the table.

Five Rounds and Two Drinks Later Jepha's POV

"Hey man…give me a hug!" Quinn jumped on me.

"Dude…get off." I had turned my head. Brian and Korey had gone, and Quinn was still looking for a hug.

'_Ha. Syn and Korey are having fun.' _I laughed, as I saw Brian and Korey making out across the room.

"So Brendon…we should get married." Allison said, hugging Brendon.

"Yeah…I'll divorce Candyce as soon as we get back babe." He slurred.

'_Oh no…this isn't good.' _

I couldn't stand this. I couldn't let anything bad happen to Quinn or Allison. Especially Allison. I grabbed the keys, and walked over to Synyster.

"Sorry to break you guys up, but we are going home."

"Okay dude." Brian smiled.

I got Quinn, Allison, and Brendon, and went to the car.

Quinn's POV

Waking up had been a nightmare. Allison was awake as usual, but something didn't seem right. I walked down the hall, and found no trace of Allison…or Brendon. I had gotten extremely worried, not knowing what to do. How could she do this? I walked over to the kitchen table, and found a note lying there.

_**Quinn, **_

_**Brendon and I went for coffee. We need to talk. **_

_**Love Ya,**_

Allison

'_Huh.' _Ithought.

"Hey man!" Jepha said, waking up.

"Hey. Apparently Bren and Al went out for a little talk. Do you know anything about that?"

Jepha's POV

"Do you know anything about that?" Quinn asked me.

I couldn't bring myself to tell him what had happened the night before, it just wasn't right. Yet, for some reason I felt I had to.

"Look man, its- its bad news okay?" I had gotten upset, and needed someone to talk to.


	44. Chapter 44

Part 44

Part 44

Quinn's POV

Bad news wasn't what I was looking forward to, and was definitely what I was afraid of.

"What do ya mean "bad news"? Like how bad is 'bad'?" I had to know. I had to find out what was going on and just exactly how bad it was.

"Really bad I'm afraid. As in "Candyce-is-gonna-get-abusive-again" bad."

"Oh god! What exactly happened, or rather what exactly is _happening_? You _**have**_ to tell me!"

"I can't dude! I just can't!"

"Tell me now! Please!"

"…last night…when Syn decided shots were better than slots…Allison suggested her and Brendon get married, and Bren was all like 'Sure! That sounds great! I'll divorce Candyce when we get back'. Next thing I know, they go out for coffee." Jeph explained.

"Bye man. Stay here and take care of Syn and Korey. I have to go talk to them." I grabbed my keys and walked to the car.

Normal POV

I absolutely had to get away…and this time I was actually leaving. I couldn't stand lying to Quinn, but at the same time, I couldn't tell him the truth- he couldn't find out I was flying back to Orem. I had to talk to Steph…Ryan…_somebody_. I didn't care who, just someone to talk to that **wasn't **my brother.

"We seriously need to get out of here Al. I mean things aren't going to well here in LV." Brendon said, looking down at his feet.

"Ha. True. But I guess its my fault for not listening to Bert. After all, he's always said 'Don't go to Vegas just to get away, go to have fun. Otherwise, it'll suck, you'll be miserable, and nothing good will happen.' But I just ignored that and decided I'd go anyways…"

"I bet it was because Brian was coming." Brendon smiled, pushing me playfully.

"Maybe…" I smirked.


	45. Chapter 45

Part 45

Part 45

Quinn's POV

I arrived at Starbucks to see nobody inside.

"Excuse me, did Brendon Urie from Panic! At The Disco come in here?" I asked the barista.

"Not that I recall."

"What about this girl?" I showed her a picture of Allison.

"No…I'm sorry sir."

"Thank You." I smiled and walked out.

They'd most likely left already, but I still felt the need to call Brendon to see if Allison was still with him.

"Hello?" Brendon answered.

"Yo. What's up?"

"Nothing much. Just hanging out."

"Is Allison with you?"

"Yeah, she's right here."

"Just checking. By the way…where exactly are you?"

"Didn't you read Allison's note? We're at Starbucks."

"Look. I'm dead serious Brendon...where the hell are you?" I was beginning to get a little more than pissed off at Brendon.

"I told ya man! We're at Starbucks!"

"No, you're not. I just came out of there and your little, puny, twenty-one year old ass wasn't in there! Now. I'm going to ask you again…where are you?"

"STARBUCKS!"

"NO YOU'RE NOT! Look…I'm twenty-five, and you are twenty one…I've got easily four years on you…If you don't tell me the truth, I'm going to kick your ass."

"…Over the phone? How?"

"No…wait...SHUT UP! Now tell me…WHERE ARE YOU?"

"GOD DUDE! WE'RE AT THE AIRPORT OKAY?"

"What the hell are you doing at the airport?"

"Allison wants to go back to Orem."

"…god…okay. Just…just tell her I'll see her in two weeks."

"Okay…oh…by the way…we actually are at Starbucks…just the one in the airport…"

"Whatever man. Bye."

"Talk to you later." I hung up the phone, knowing I had to give Allison some time. I had no idea what was going on, but I knew everything would end up okay.


	46. Chapter 46

Part 46

Part 46

Normal POV

**A Few Hours Later**

Ryan had arrived at the airport to pick us up.

I knew I could trust him to be there on time.

"HEY!" he yelled.

"Heya Ry." I gave him a hug.

We got in the car and rode silently to the house.

'_Who should I go to? Definitely not Bert…or Candyce for that matter. Ryan? No…Brendon's going to be bothering him…they're best buds after all. Steph? Why not…nevrmind I think I'm going to talk to __**Dan**__…maybe there is actually something good about him.' _

We pulled up to the house, Bert, Steph, Dan, and Candyce outside.

"ALLISON! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN? I WAS WORRIED SICK!" Bert yelled as he hugged me.

"Relax…I'm fine…"

"You were gone for like over a month!"

"No I wasn't Mr. McCrackhead…I was gone more around a week or two."

"Whatever! Why'd you go with them?"

"I was forced to."

"They can't force you to do anything!"

"They did…but hey. At least I came back."

"So how was it?"

"Some…interesting things happened."

"_What_ happened?"

"Nothing…I swear…"

"Pssht. Yeah right…" Brendon barged in.

"HEY! SHUT YOUR DAMN FLAP!"

"…Okay….right…whatever sis…" Bert said walking inside.

I looked over at Dan, standing by the pool grilling hamburgers.

"…Hey…" I spoke in a quiet, shy voice.

"Shut the hell up, and leave me alone." He mumbled.

"Excuse me?"

"…You had the nerve to run off …run away from someone you don't even know, and refuse to talk to them just because you were ticked at your brother…and then try to be nice to them?"

"Whoa….whoa…whoa…listen here buddy. Number one, I was never that angry at my brother…and number two, I didn't "run away and refuse to talk to you" I was FORCED to go."

"Oh really…"

"Yes really…"

"By who?"

"By my fiancée…and Jepha…AND Brian."

"…and why may I ask were you forced to go?"

"I was forced to go because Quinn wanted to get married while we were in Vegas."

"Ah…I see."

"Now…let's try this again. I'm Allison."

"…and I'm the jerk named Dan that everyone seems to hate. Now, Ms. "Look at me! I'm a scene kid!" let's go be friends and skip through the fields, why don't we?"

"God your such a jackass!" I yelled walking off.

"No! Wait! Come back!" Dan yelled, while pretending to cry.

God he was such a jerk. I wouldn't mind him getting kicked out of the band.

I ran upstairs to my room.

Ryan's POV

I couldn't stand Dan…he had treated Allison like shit. What had gotten into him? I mean…yes, he was the joking type…sarcastic about everything…tease people in a friendly way…but this time he had gone overboard.

"LOOK DAN! YOUR JOKES ARE FINE WITH ME, BUT WHEN SOMEONE IS TRYING TO BE NICE TO YOU, YOU DON'T TREAT THEM LIKE SHIT! YOU TREAT THEM WITH RESPECT! ALLISON'S A VERY SPECIAL GIRL, AND YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT SHE MEANS TO ME…WHAT SHE MEANS TO **ALL** OF US! SHE'S PART OF OUR FAMILY…AND IF YOU KEEP THIS UP, _**YOU**_ NEVER WILL BE!"

"Whatever man." He said, grabbing his shirt and walking inside.

Dan's POV

I wasn't going to let that little wuss Ryan stop me.

Who cares what I did! It didn't hurt anyone. Besides, I was only kidding! I knew Bert would understand. He actually would probably find it funny. I saw Bert walk in the kitchen.

"Oh my god dude! I just did the funniest thing!" I said, sitting back and opening a can of beer.

"Oh really? What exactly was it?"

"You know that chick Allison? The one that pretends to be cool? Who is she anyways? Some whore you guys picked up? Anyways…I totally just blew her off. You know…she was pretending to be all nice to me and shit. God dude she's such a loser. You guys should ditch her."

"Oh yeah? We should just ditch the "whore" huh? Well THAT SO CALLED WHORE IS MY SISTER AND TO TELL YOU THE TRUTH, SHE WAS MAD AT ME, YES BUT SHE IS A VERY SWEET GIRL! SHE DOESN'T HATE YOU, BECAUSE SHE DOESN'T KNOW YOU! SHE WAS ACTUALLY TRYING TO _**GET**_ TO KNOW YOU! SHE WASN'T PRETENDING TO BE NICE EITHER! NOW, GO UPSTAIRS AND APOLOGIZE TO HER OR YOUR ASS IS OUT OF THIS BAND!"

"Oh…geez dude…I…I'm sorry!" I said, standing up.

Normal POV

Maybe Dan was a bad guy…Quinn and Jeph were right. Bert _**always**_picks bad people.

I couldn't believe the nerve he had to do something like that! I had to talk to Bert I knew it. I sat there listening to my mp3 player…inside I was filled with anger, but outside I was calm and relaxed. I heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's…Dan…you know, the guy who really is a jackass, and wants to apologize to the beautiful unfortunately engaged girl, who has locked herself in this room."

'What the hell? He…he was apologizing? Maybe he really is a good guy…maybe he was just upset about everyone running away from him…'

I opened the door.

"Hm…and the beautiful girl in this room who is happily engaged, unfortunately has some issues, and needs to talk to this so called "jackass"."

"Well, he agrees to listen." Dan smirked.

"Good."

"So what is it?"

"Well, Quinn and I…"

"Wait- this is about you and Quinn? Why me? Are you sure you don't want to talk to Steph?"

"Well…let's just say you were my only option."

"Okay…I'll go with that…"

"So Quinn wanted to get married while we were in Vegas, but something happened."

"Which was?"

"Syn…I mean Brian…started hitting on me…and Quinn found out."

"Oh geez…"

"…Quinn got mad, and eventually everyone made up...until Brendon told Quinn about my and Syn's past."

"Did he get mad?"

"No, but he did get a little upset."

"Okay, so?"

"So after that, Brendon and I decided to take a walk, and…"

"…and you went somewhere you used to hang out at in high school, saw something you guys put there a long time ago, started talking, and then kissed."

"Exactly. How did you guess?"

"Ah. The same thing happens to all best friends that go somewhere, and come back with issues."

"Well, haha, I guess you could say that."

"Is that it?"

"No…you see the other night, Brendon…while drunk…suggested we get married and said that he would divorce Candyce…and I said okay."

"YOU IDIOT!"

"WHAT? I WAS PARTIALLY DRUNK! IT WASN'T MY FAULT!"

"Well if that's the case…but I mean, what's the problem? Give Quinn the ring back, let Brendon divorce Candyce, and marry him!"

"That would be fine…but I love Quinn…besides…you don't know Candyce."

"She's really nice! I'm sure she'll understand!"

"Uh…no she won't…she gets pretty abusive. I mean ask Ryan! She broke Quinn's ribs, busted Brendon's head open…twice, AND knocked me unconscious!"

"Oh wow…"

"Yeah…so if Brendon divorces her…especially after they just got married…"

"ALL HELL WILL BRAKE LOOSE AND WE MUST TAKE COVER!"

"…you can put it that way…" I said laughing.

"So in conclusion, you are engaged to someone you don't love?"

"No…in conclusion I'm cheating on my fiancée with a married man."

"If you can call Brendon a man that is…" Ryan said, walking in the room.

"God…look. Marry Quinn…he loves you." Dan continued.

"Seriously! He proposed to you! If Brendon…" I cut Ryan off.

"If Brendon really loved me, he would have proposed to me instead of Candyce…"

"EXACTLY!" They both yelled at once.

"But Brendon really cares about me…to him I'm not just his best friends sister."

"DUDE! SHUT UP ALL READY! QUINN LOVES YOU!" Dan yelled.

"…SO JUST GO MARRY HIM AND MAKE PRETTY BABIES ALREADY!" Ryan continued.

"DAMMIT I'M MARRYING QUINN!"

I gave Dan a hug.

"Thanks. I owe you one."

"What about me?" Ryan looked at me with puppy-dog eyes.

"Eh. All you did was suggest I go make pretty babies…which was kind of weird and random you know…"

"But you love me _because _I am weird and random!"

"You're right…okay you get a hug too Ry-Ry." I said hugging him.

Ryan was one of the greatest friends I had ever had. I loved him…even though he was weird and random, he was still completely awesome, and was always there for me.


	47. Chapter 47

Part 47

Part 47

I still didn't know what to think of Dan. He was a jerk, true, but there was a good part of him too. I went downstairs to hang out with the rest of the gang.

"Hey…" I turned to see Brendon standing behind me.

"Hi."

"So…um…what did Dan say? If you talked to him I mean."

"He told me to just go ahead and marry Quinn."

"Ryan told me to stay with Candyce…then he left to talk to you. So what did _he _say?"

"He told me the same thing Dan did…except he went into more detail."

"Let me guess…he told you to make pretty babies."

"Yeah…"

"Typical Ryan…"

"But…pretty babies? Where did that come from?"

"Well its simple…you get someone as stunningly beautiful as you, put them with someone as incredibly handsome as Quinn, and you're bound to end up with pretty little babies." Brendon grinned.

"Stunningly beautiful?"

"Yes! Allison you're the most beautiful girl I have ever met."

"…thank you."

"You're very welcome."

"So I guess things are settled?"

"Not quite…I _**have **_to be the best man!"

"But you know Quinn's going to choose Bert."

"I know…I was kidding."

"Don't worry you can be a groomsman…"

"Okay."

"Allison!" Bert called, first looking carefully at Brendon then at me.

"Hey Bert."

"Brendon, can I talk to Allison in private?" Bert turned towards Brendon.

"Okay. Talk to you later babe." He whispered.

"So what's up?"

"I really wanted to apologize for Dan. He jokes around a lot, but he's really a good guy. He had no idea you were my sister, and-"

"…it's okay. Trust me. I think he was just stressed out about everyone hating him."

"…he was. What exactly did you two talk about?"

"Nothing…I we were just hanging out."

"Listen to me Al…what did you talk about, and why did Brendon call you 'babe'?"

"There is nothing wrong okay!" I stormed off and ran upstairs.

'_Bert can't find out about this…he just can't. But because of Brendon, he knows something is wrong…and he isn't going to leave me alone. This isn't good.' _

I laid down on my bed, and slowly drifted to sleep.


	48. Chapter 48

Part 48

Part 48

_**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**_

"Ugh…what the hell do you want?" I moaned as I turned in bed.

"I want an explanation Allison Nicole!"

"Bert, what are you talking about?"

"Why did you or why are you cheating on Quinn?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…where did _that_ come from?"

"Dan told me what exactly it was you two were talking about."

"That idiot! Look…Bert, I love Quinn. I'd do anything for him."

"Then why did you do it?"

"I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"No, I didn't! _**He **_kissed _**me**_, and we were drunk when the whole "let's get married" thing happened."

"Well…god Allison! You didn't have to kiss him back! Listen…I won't tell Quinn okay? Just…just don't do that again."

"Thank You. You have no idea how bad things would get if he found out…"

"No…problem…" The doorbell rang, interrupting Bert.

"Who is that?"

"No idea."

"I'll get it." I opened the door to reveal Quinn, standing there with a bouquet of flowers.

"Hey babe!" he said, giving me a huge hug.

"Hey Quinn…"

"I know I said two weeks and all, but I couldn't stand being without you."

"…I was missing you every second." I said, kissing him.

"Well…what can I say I'm too sexy to be without."

"You know it babe." I said, kissing him again.

"GOD! WOULD YOU TWO GET A FREAKIN ROOM?" Bert yelled, walking out of the room.

"Whatever." Quinn pulled me into a long kiss.

"So…where…are…the…others?" I said between kisses.

"They're…back…They're just…out."

"Wait- out where?" I asked pulling away.

"Um…Starbucks…you know…getting coffee, hanging out."

"Quinn…"

"I'm telling you! They are Starbucks."

"Then I guess I'm gonna have to call Jepha…"

"Okay! Okay!"

"Look…I need to talk to you."

"Let's go upstairs."

"Okay."

We went upstairs to the bedroom.

'_What's going on? Why is this happening?' _

"Sit." Quinn said, patting the bed next to him.

"…okay…"

"Please forgive me…" Quinn said looking me straight in the eyes.

"What did you do?"

"Well…in LV, I met up with Melissa…"

"Oh god…Quinn! She was your high school girlfriend!"

"I know…and…I'm sorry…she…we…"

"You kissed?"

"Yes…look…I'm sorry…I don't know what I was thinking."

"You went to the bridge didn't you?"

"Yes!"

"…and slept there."

"…yeah…"

"Don't worry about it."

"What?"

"Look…the same thing happened with me and Brendon okay?"

"Is that why Korey was over? She was playing Allison in the "Save-Allison's-ass-so-she-doesn't-get-yelled-at-by-her-fiancée" game…"

"Yes…I'm so sorry…"

"That explains why "you" were leaning towards Brian that night."

"…haha…yeah..."

"You promise not to do it again?"

"I promise…do you?"

"…Of course." He said, kissing me.

"So…really…where are the others?"

"They are taking care of some…stuff."

"Oh…Quinn…you didn't…we aren't…"

"Yep…next weekend…"

"Oh my god! Quinn! The wedding is going to be the next weekend?"

"…Well…how long have we been waiting? I figured it should be soon."

"…but I'm missing a bridesmaid!"

"Just let Melissa do it…"

"Okay…"

I fell asleep in Quinn's arms…knowing it was for real…we were getting married the next weekend.


	49. Chapter 49

Part 49

Part 49

The Wedding Day

I stood at the back of the church with Brendon. This was it…our wedding day. I couldn't stand the fact our parents didn't show. Mom was so uptight about me marrying Bert's best friend, and dad just disapproved of me marrying my brother's friend…ANY of them. I watched as Stephanie, Candyce, Melissa and Korey walked down to the front in their plain, yet elegant maroon dresses.

"I can't believe this…" I stood there in shock.

"You're getting married…"

"I know…and not even to you! If I married you my parents would be here…"

"Kiss me…"

"What?"

"Kiss me one more time…before you get married…" Brendon said, looking into my eyes.

"O…"

"Shut up." Brendon pulled me into a kiss.

"…kay."

"Listen everything will be okay. Trust me. Now let's get down that aisle girlie."

"What?" I had been so frozen with fear since Brendon kissed me, I hadn't realized that "Here Comes the Bride" had already begun.

"It's your time to be fabulous Allison." Brendon said, hugging me.

Walking down the aisle slowly, all my thoughts drifted away, and there was only one thing on my mind…Quinn. I had no idea how things were going to end up, and certainly hoped it wouldn't be bad. Stepping up to the front, I turned around to see Brian, who just smiled at me. This time I knew things were right…things were perfect. I stepped up to the alter and let go of Brendon's arm…for some reason it was hard to tell myself to let go...I wanted to hold on forever.

"We are gathered here today to join these two in marriage." The priest coughed.

"Does anyone have a reason these two should not be wed? No? Then we must continue…your vows sir…" Quinn looked me straight in the eyes.

"Allison…I've seriously loved you all along. No matter what I've said or done…you've always been the one. You've got one awesome brother…one awesome family, and even though your dad hates me, I think we can get through this. I'm sorry for everything that's happened this last few weeks, and I want you to forgive me…I love you girl…I always have and always will."

"You?" the priest said, turning looking at me.

"Quinn…I know we've both done some things these past few weeks that we regret, but I forgive you completely. I'm sorry I never told you about Brian, but that was in the past, and I love you. I lways have…you've been the one person I could go to when something was wrong…and I'm so sorry Bert, but Quinn…you've been a better brother than Bert has…You mean a lot to me…I have no clue what I'd do without you…I love you."

"Do you, Quinn Alexander Allman, take this woman to be your awfully wedded wife? Until death do you part?"

"I do."

"Do you, Allison Nicole McCracken, take this man to be your awfully wedded husband? Until death do you part?"

"I do."

"You may kiss the bride." Quinn pulled me into a long, kiss…everyone clapping behind us.

We pulled away, laughing. Bert stood there, crying tears of happiness.

"You wuss…come here!" I said, giving Bert a hug.

"It's…just…that…you…look…so…beautiful…"

"Thanks…now I have to get back to the wedding…" I said, patting him on the back. I went back over to Quinn.

"Now that wasn't so hard…now was it Mrs. Allman?"

"No it wasn't Mr. Allman…"

"So…is your brother okay…"

"Yeah…_**our**_ brother is fine." I said, walking over to the reception area with Quinn.

As soon as we stepped in the room, Brendon came running over.

"OH-MY-GOD-OH-MY-GOD-OH-MY-GOD!" he yelled.

"Calm down dude…" I told him, putting my hand on his shoulder.

"BREATHE!" Quinn put his hand on Brendon's other shoulder, taking deep breathes.

"My…best…friend…is…married…" he said between breathes.

"Relax. It's not like I changed any!" I rolled my eyes.

"GO GET THE CAKE!" Brendon yelled.

"Fine…Quinn common…" I said, grabbing his hand and dragging him over to the cake.

Our cake was wonderful…it was a tree with 'I caught fire' written at the bottom…the one song Quinn had written for me…it was _**our **_song. I grabbed a chunk of cake and lifted up my arm.

"NO! UH-UH! DON'T! ALLISON!" Quinn said, trying to block his face.

"Quinn…give me a kiss…" I said.

"Okay…of course I will…" he said putting his arms down, and leaning forward.

"GOTCHA!" I yelled, shoving cake in his face.

"ALLISON!" he yelled, shoving cake on my face.

"…Now we're even." He said, cleaning off his face.

An Hour Later

"OH MY GOD! ALLISON!" Steph and the others came running over.

"Hey!"

"You look so beautiful!" Korey squealed.

"Thanks…"

"Haha. Nice thing you pulled on Quinn back there."

"Oh that? Hehe. I just know how to work him." I smirked.

"Yeah. Better than I ever did…oh…I'm sorry about everything that happened last week…I just…I hadn't seen him in awhile…and…"

"It's okay Melissa…the same thing happened with me and Brendon…no worries…"

"As long as it doesn't happen again, huh?"

"Pretty much…"

"ALLISON! YOU HAVE TO THROW YOUR BOUQUET!" Ryan screamed.

"Fine…" I was tired of everyone rushing me…they all wanted me to do stuff at that very second.

I walked down the steps, turned around, and threw the bouquet backwards. I turned around…Korey…Korey had caught the bouquet. I smiled as she winked at Brian…BRIAN!

I hadn't talked to him at all today. I ran over.

"Hey man." I said, hugging him.

"Oh…Allison! I can't believe you're married!"

"Yeah well…I'm just glad you were here…"

"No worries…since I hooked up with Korey there has been no reason to EVER do that again…I'm not gonna leave you Al. I'll be here for you."

"Thank you…I love you…you're an awesome brother."

"Of course I am…I'm sexy!"

"Oh Brian you silly boy…" I said, walking back over to Quinn.

I saw Quinn standing there…my _**husband **_standing there…waiting on me…to go on our honeymoon.


	50. Chapter 50 THE END

Part 50

Part 50

Three Weeks Later

"Bert! We're back!" I yelled, opening the front door.

"Okay Allison…ALLISON!" Bert yelled, running over and embracing me in a hug.

"How was your honeymoon to Italy?" he asked.

"OH MY GOD, DUDE! VENICE IS SO PRETTY…AND THE GONDOLA RIDES? SO ROMANTIC!"

"…It was pretty fun." Quinn said, running his fingers through his hair.

"Did you guys…" Bert asked suspiciously.

"What?" Quinn asked.

"Why else would you guys be so happy?"

"Well…Allison's a little…" Quinn looked down at his feet.

"I'm going to be a mom!" I yelled.

"HOLY SH-"

"Yeah…it's a girl." Quinn told Bert as he stood there in shock.

"So…what's her name?"

"Isabella…" we both said, turning towards each other, smiling.

"…Cute…Isabella Allman…" Bert smiled.

Two Years Later

"Hey there Izzie…" I said, picking her up.

"MOMMY!" she squealed.

"Time for daycare honey…"

"No! I don't wanna go!" she cried.

"Uncle Bert is going to pick you up…"

"Uncle Beardy!" she smiled.

Isabella was two years old…with Quinn's hair, eyes, and smile. It had been three months since The Used went on tour, and they'd be coming back today.

Two Hours Later Bert's POV

I had just come back home from touring, and had to pick up Isabella from daycare. I hated my sister for doing this to me, but I agreed, knowing how much it meant to Isabella.

"Hey girlie!"

"Uncle Beardy!" she yelled, running towards me.

"Uncle Beardy?" her teacher asked me.

"Yeah…she thinks I look funny with a beard…"

"Well I'm sure that's not your real name…"

"No…my real name is…"

"Bert. Bert McCracken…lead singer for The Used."

"…yeah…"

"Haha. My name is Michelle. Michelle Johnson." She said, shaking my hand.

"Nice to meet you." I smiled.


End file.
